Unfaithful
by inkandimpalas
Summary: Now it was my time to speak. My story of Romance, hate, betrayel, sex, and death. My heart was the sacrifice and now, lying here in my death bed, i realised that i was finally safe...even if i was unfaithful GaaraXHina NejiXHina
1. Chapter 1: Tears of Ice

Unfaithful

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... duh XD

Authors note: Hello to all my fans out there. I've been coming up with this concept for a while now and i really like the concept for it so please enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. It's HinaGaaraNeji lolz. A triangle that never seems to end. Poor Hinata XP. Well other then that, enjoy . Oh and it's as if Hinata is telling the story of her life cause she's already dead kind of thing. Yah i know, weird, but i really liked this idea so tallyho! Oh and R&R even if it is just random shit for no parent reason.

Chapter 1: Tears of ice

My eyes flicked open lightly as I peered into what seemed to be a never-ending sky. A sky that seemed to go on forever like any normal sky and yet this one was different. It seemed like I could almost reach my hand up and swish away the blue to reveal the black universe behind it. I looked down and noticed the white blanket that covered me, the pain that was once coursing through my body completely ceased like it didn't even happen. My eyes scanned around me and I noticed that I was in a roofless room, walls white as snow and one door the colour of oak. Slowly I crouched up, my indigo tresses falling down my shoulders. My hair was no longer tied back. I reached my hand behind my back to pull stray hairs to the front when I felt something there that wasn't there before.

"Those are your wings," said a soft male voice from the door that once stood ajar. "You are very pure of soul."

"What are you talking about?" I asked lightly looking over to see a young male, eyes gentle calm grey, hair long, longer then my own, and white as the walls. His body with lithe and thin, the only thing covering his nakedness was a piece of cloth tethered around his hips looking like it would nearly fall off if he even moved. His skin was pale, paler then my own, but the thing I noticed most about him was white wings, whiter then anything I had ever seen flowing beautiful from his back. He was so pure, so true.

"Come to me child of light," he said opening his arms wide as if I would run to him. I just raised an eyebrow still confused. "You are of the afterlife child. Your are of pureness now, your happiness winding. Come to me and let the sadness of your past free."

"I'm still confused," I said lightly now realising that I had died.

"What are you confused about young child?" he asked politely obviously taking in everything I said. "Do you wish to speak of your human life to me? Is there any regrets? Any wishes?"

I could feel the tears build up behind my eyes when he had said this. I really was truly dead and now everything I had is gone. A tear started to drip down my cheek but as soon as it passed my cheekbone it froze. I looked in surprise as I pulled the ice bit off my cheek and looked at it. It was a teardrop alright but how did it freeze?

"For one thing my name is Hinata," I said breaking the silence. "And it's none of your business about my human life."

"Oh but it is my business," he said with a smile walking into my room. "It is exactly my business for you will never be able to let go and pass fully into what you were meant to become if you don't let go of your past…"

"But what if I don't want to forget!" I said angrily. "I don't want to forget ever!"

"You did not wish to die when you did," he said lightly taking one of my hands in his and I felt a cool sensation run through the tips of his fingers and into my own hand. "So young, your whole life ahead of you. You would have made a great shinobi and…"

"Wait, you know what would have become of me if I survived?" I asked jumping onto my feet letting go of his cool hand. "Tell me please!"

"How about first you tell me of your human life and then I shall tell you about what your future would have been," he said with another smile.

I looked at him a little eagerly but he was right. "Fine, I will tell you, but first can I know your name?"

"It's Kira," he said softly in his velvety voice so full of soothing.

"Shining bright…or killer," I said with a smile. "That's ironic."

"Tell me what saddens you so," Kira said stroking a lock of indigo hair from my neck.

I felt a sense of soothing rush through me once again and calmed. "It all started with a fiery-haired boy…"

(Start)

"Hinata are you coming to Ichiraku's with us?" Sakura asked the lavender-eyed Hyuuga after their shifts at the hospital were through. Hinata smiled and nodded not to sure if it was the best idea. She hadn't trained in two days and Hiashi would get mad if she slowed or faltered. "Great, I'll see you in a half an hour."

And then the pink-haired girl bolted away jumping onto the roof of the nearest building. Hinata never knew why her friends seemed to want to get around so quickly. It was pleasant just walking without a care in the world. Maybe it was just her… slowly she drudged her way home pondering when a familiar brunette boy with red fang-like marks on his cheeks jumped up in front of her with a big grin.

"Guess what day it is," he said with a wink. Hinata looked at him a little confused and then the day hit her. Shit…

"Our 10 month anniversary…" Hinata said a little softly. "I'm so sorry Kiba! I totally forgot!"

"Its alright," Kiba chuckled but his eyes suddenly turned excited. "Although it is our 10th month together so maybe tonight we could…"

Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief and her cheeks going bright crimson red. She knew all along though that she couldn't just leave him waiting forever for her when they were both 18 and it was normal for such a thing to occur.

"If you are not ready Hinata-hime then I don't want to force you!" Kiba said quickly noticing the stress in her eyes. "It was just a thought. Maybe instead you could come over to my place and we can have a nice date, nothing that will make you uncomfortable."

Hinata couldn't believe how sweet Kiba had gotten over the past few months attending to her like she was a princess and she couldn't help but love him. He was absolutely wonderful! Why though was she so scared of going anywhere further with him? They were the perfect couple…

"That sounds great although I have to cancel my plans with Sakura-chan first," Hinata said with a smile. "Would you like to come with me Kiba-kun?"

"Sure," Kiba said delighted as always.

They then walked towards Sakura's where she would most likely be changing into more comfortable clothing instead of anything she had been wearing to work. Kiba hesitantly grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Tomorrows the flower festival," Kiba said with another grin. "Will you be my beautiful flower?"

"I would love to," Hinata said smiling.

(Later)

"It's so nice to be back!" Naruto said spinning around in a circle.

"A year is a little sacrifice for the lives of my people," Gaara said, his eyes jetting around the town uncomfortably. This was definitely not Suna…

"Come on, enjoy yourself!" Naruto said with a big geeky grin. "The flower festival is tomorrow and everything! We made it back in perfect timing!"

"Flowers here aren't as beautiful as the ones in Suna," Gaara said stubbornly. He just wanted to get back to Suna with the new set of ninja as soon as possible. Anywhere this cold was not a place he would like to be.

"Yah but how many flowers do you see growing normally in Suna other then that little room of yours?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. "Hardly any. Here flowers can grow by the bushel and no one has to even plant them! I guarantee you will enjoy this festival Gaara. It's the kind of thing I know you will appreciate."

"And whys this?" Gaara asked raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Because it is peaceful," Naruto shrugged. "And no one knows who anyone else is because we all wear masquerade masks. Oh and we have to base ourselves on a specific flower."

"This sounds unappealing," Gaara said looking back towards the gate one more time. "Remember, three days tops."

"K, I'll talk to grandma Tsunade and she'll assign the next set of ninja," Naruto said. "do you have any recommendations?"

"That Hyuuga male, Neji," Gaara said. "He is strong and his eyes could be useful. I'll need him for three months. The rest you find."

"K," Naruto said again. "Now I better go speak with her. You should browse for a mask and costume for tomorrow."

"What do you mean by costume?" Gaara asked obviously annoyed.

"Just like robes that match a specific flower like I said before," Naruto laughed. "Jeez Gaara, I'll see you back at the Hokage tower!" And then, quick as a bullet Naruto jumped high onto the nearest rooftop and began running so fast you could hardly see him at all.

"This is going to be a long day," Gaara said, his aquamarine orbs watching as Naruto's silhouette disappeared.

Then he started walking down the street calmly taking in the familiar surroundings of Konoha. It was a big village with a lot of people. Maybe that's why he hated the place so much. People. He hated people. His eyes jetted by a flower store that had big curvy writing along the window and a large sign up top pronouncing the big sale for it was the flower festival after all. Dryly, he walked into the store as the fresh fragrance hit his nose. It was a mixture of almost freesia, lavender, and he almost detected slight mint.

"Oh, welcome to…Gaara?" Gaara turned his eyes to the blonde-haired kunoichi he had met a few years back in the chunin exams. He felt her fear arise and smiled. She still thought he was a monster. This could be amusing.

"So?" Gaara challenged. This seemed to push her back a bit. She had grown up a lot, that was for sure. Now, her short blonde hair was once again long, longer then it had once been, and she was a lot taller pushing 170. She was a lot more curvy too he had noticed. She must have put on some weight but that was a good thing. She was to skinny before. At least now she looked healthy.

"You…um…why are you…well…here?" she asked a little startled by his sudden intrusion in her store.

"To find a flower, what do you think?" Gaara said amused. He liked playing with peoples minds, it was just so easy and she was already scared of him anyways.

Ino looked at him a little shocked. Was this really the Gaara she had met so many years back? She had heard that he had become Kazekage and all but she never knew that the dangerous little boy from so long ago could be like this. He was tall, taller then she ever thought possible, towering over her height so much so that she was only up to his shoulder and his body was a lot less childish and more toned but still lithe and thin. His hair even seemed redder like blood and for the first time she had noticed that his eyes were a piercing aquamarine that felt like they could bore into you in an instant and tear you soul apart. He still had his deep, almost bruise like, bags under his eyes and skin paler then anyone had a right to have. He was surprisingly very, and she meant very attractive. That's what made it seem even weirder.

"Um…what kind are you…well trying to find?" Ino asked trying to sound friendly. "We've got quite the assortment of flowers from roses to freesia…"

"I can smell the freesia," Gaara said his eyes taking in all the flowers dangling everywhere. It was like being in some kind of alternate reality. "And lavender. Do you also have mint growing somewhere?"

"In the back room…" Ino said shocked once again. His sense of smell was impeccable for not many people were able to tell the difference between the scents in the room, not even her and she had been working there for a long time. "But how did you…?"

"Do you have a flower that isn't normally bought?" Gaara asked turning his eyes back to her. "Something strange?"

"Well, there's our black morning glories…" Ino said thinking. "Oh and our blue roses but those ones are very rare and no one would normally buy something so expensive."

"A blue rose," Gaara said turning his eyes back to a bundle of lilacs. "How much?"

"3000 yen for one," Ino said. "I know it is very much expensive but there isn't that many out there and there terribly hard to breed…"

"I'll take one of the blue roses and one of the black morning glories," Gaara said with a smirk that sent Ino back a bit. "And a bushel of mint."

"Right away," Ino said a little surprised but then again it was the flower festival tonight so he must be planning something. She went in the backroom and 5 minutes later came out with a bushel of mint leaves, one black morning glory, and one single blue rose. Gaara pulled out his wallet quickly as Ino added up the totally cost to 5500 yen. He handed her the cash then took the bushel of mint, morning glory, and rose about to leave.

"Wait!" Ino shocked herself as Gaara was about to walk out of the door. Gaara turned around raising a nonexistent eyebrow curiously. Boy was this getting amusing.

"Yah?" he asked, his low voice slightly mocking but he couldn't really take the edge out of it. This seemed to intimidate her somewhat.

"Well I…" her voice trailed off, her cheeks becoming redder. "I was just thinking…"

"Tick, tick, tick," Gaara mumbled annoyed.

"Are you going to the flower festival tomorrow!" Ino spat out nervously.

Gaara pivoted back inside a little surprised. This really was becoming amusing. "And why would you want to know that?" he strode forward gracefully towards her which seemed to make her feel even more intimidated as she looked up at him shocked.

"Well I…" her voice broke again. She gulped looking down at her fingers. 'get it together Ino, you can do this,' she thought to herself and slowly calmed her voice trying to make it sound less nervous and more appealing. "I was just wondering that maybe you might like to have a date with you of course if you don't already." her eyes flashed up to his under her thick black lashes.

Now he was shocked. In all of his years as Kazekage and even before that people were extremely afraid of him and no one ever came close at all so it was easy to play mind tricks on them and he was pretty sure that he had done this to her…but then why…

"I'm…confused," Gaara said scratching his head lightly. Now it was Ino's turn to be surprised. So she had found Gaara's small weakness. His knowledge of girls. So the tables were turned and in her favour.

"And what's so confusing Gaara?" She said leaning her elbow against the countertop. "That I find you attractive?"

Wow. He wasn't expecting that at all…and where did this new confidence burst come from anyways? It was his turn to be lost for words but he wasn't going to let it go on that note. Not yet at least. It wasn't in his nature to let some girl do this to him.

"And all this time I thought you were scared of me," he chuckled leaning his own elbow done on the countertop putting the flowers on the other side of him leaving very little room between them. He was almost sure the new closeness would scare her off or at least intimidate her somewhat but surprisingly she only smiled.

"And all this time I thought you were handsome," she chuckled her eyes playful. She seemed to be welcoming the closeness and this only made things even more shocking. "But I was wrong. Close up you are definitely more then just handsome. Your extremely gorgeous." Her voice was playing tricks with him and he didn't like it. He was the one who normally played the tricks. Surprisingly for the first time Gaara found a worthy opponent when it came to minds games.

"Oh am I?" he raised his nonexistent eyebrow once again.

"Oh yes, very much so," she reached her hand out whisking away a piece of red hair off his forehead. "Your modesty is quite charming silly boy. So pick me up tomorrow at six?"

"Just name the place," he wasn't ready to give up without a fight. By the end of tomorrow night she would be terrified of him. He almost guaranteed it.

She grabbed a pen out of her out of a little jar from the corner of the counter top then his hand and began scribbling down a number. He was a little surprised by this for no one ever even dared touch him unless absolutely necessary and he knew for a fact it wasn't thanks to the little post-its beside the jar which she could have easily used instead.

"Call me tonight and I'll fill you in on the details," she winked putting the pen back in the jar, her hand still lingering slightly on his.

"I will," and then he left still extremely surprised.

When he made it outside he looked into the center of the blue rose and saw small seeds. Perfect. Slowly, he made his way back towards the Hokage tower running through different ways to intimidate her.

(Break)

The night before had went very smoothly, Hinata had thought. A romantic dinner with Kiba and a kiss at the end. Nothing too drastic and yet she couldn't help but feel ashamed because she had been dating him for so long and soon he would be getting bored of her. She knew that for sure but for some reason he was still with her after all this time. She didn't understand it and yet she was happy because of it. Why though would she not let the relationship go any further? Maybe, were they truly meant to be together or was her heart telling her subtly that it wasn't right? That there was someone else? She had given up on Naruto a year ago when he had left to work with the Kazekage of the sand village. Maybe, was he still the one for her and she just didn't want to believe it?

Slowly she slipped on the lavender coloured dress that her father had wanted her to wear. Her flower tonight was lilac like her mother was when she was her age. When she asked her father if she could be a different flower he told her that she was the Hyuuga heiress and would wear what would symbolize her people. Still, she wished she had the choice just like Hanabi had. At least the dress was beautiful…

"Here, let me help you with that," Neji said walking into the room. Hinata's cheeks went bright as he tied up the back of the dress for her but she knew she shouldn't be so self-conscious around her cousin for that it was he was, her cousin. Still, it was pretty embarrassing having your older cousin do up the back of your dress for you but he was the best at tying knots and weaving so it came easily to him. "So you're going with Inuzuka tonight?"

"Yah…" Hinata said lightly. She hated when Neji became all over possessive about her. It was kind of weird.

"I don't like him…" Neji said a little angrily. "He is seriously trying to annoy me every time he comes over here."

"He's just playing around," Hinata said chuckling. "I think he's funny."

"Well he takes you away from training at lot," Neji said. "And training is your number 1 priority right now."

"Yah, I know," Hinata said looking back at herself in the mirror.

"Now you be careful tonight and I don't want to see that mutt doing anything inappropriate with you."

"I'm sure he wont," Hinata said her cheeks still a little red.

Neji then hugged her lightly as was his habit that he seemed to develop lately and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"See yah," he then walked out of the room smoothly like some kind of apparition, his hair flowing behind him in long strands.

(Back To Kira and Hinata)

"Your cousin sounds like a great man," Kira said lightly.

"He was very kind to me especially after the chunin exams…" I said lightly feeling a tear drip down my cheek softly. "And I still believe that to this day but father had a different plan for both of us that would send us both spiralling into unhappiness…"

"Tell me of what your father wanted," Kira said. "I am here to listen to you Hinata of light."

"You will hear soon enough," I said thankful for the angel that sat before me. He really was truly perfect…

(End chapter)

hope you enjoyed and and please R&R! I'm not to sure if i should keep up with this one so please tell me how you feel. I wasnt even going to post this one at all and then today i just had strange inspiration so i followed my instincts. XD then again i did the same thing for Returning Back to Him and that one i completed lolz.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flower Festival

Chapter 2: Flower Festival

"Please tell me more of your story," Kira said listening contently as I pulled the covers back over my body once again. It was very cold in this place and the only clothing that I woke up with was two pieces of cloth, one tethered around my bust and the other tethered around my hips just like Kira's but curiously not falling off like it was meant to stay there.

I smiled and then began again.

* * *

Hinata strapped the masquerade mask on quickly looking in the mirror once again. her own image was strange to her and yet it was still her, only a distorted version. A her that she tried tirelessly to hide. It was the side of her that showed who she truly was and she hated that fact. She then walked downstairs, her skirts flowing behind her daintily like she was some kind of a strange princess. Her hand flew to the small fragment of amethyst that was tied around her neck by a thin gold chain. It had once been her mothers before she had died and was given to Hinata as a final gift. Hinata never went out without it…

"Hinata-chan, you look so beautiful!" Hanabi said running out in a black kimono with sunflower designs running down its length. It was perfect for Hanabi. A bright simple girl who was up from sun up to sun down always looking for trouble.

"You look very beautiful yourself Hanabi-chan," Hinata said with a smile.

"I look young," Hanabi said a little disappointed. "I want to look 18 like you."

"You will have your chance too Hanabi," Hinata said with another smile. "You just wait ok?"

"Ok, Hinata-chan," Hanabi said looking down at her feet still wishing she looked older although Hinata couldn't imagine why. She was beautiful at the age of 15, sprouting into a beautiful woman but she still didn't seem to think so.

Hinata suddenly felt a presence behind her and knew that Neji had arrived. Quickly she turned around to see Neji dressed in deep navy coloured robes and a long necklace of dark blue snapdragons running from his neck down to his lower torso. His hair was braided down his back instead of tied back Hyuuga style and she was shocked at how much more handsome he had become. Neji always had a bit of a complex about his looks for his features were more defined and normally features like that were only seen on girls. Although these features were perfect on his face and it's what girls were normally attracted to first about him he was still very edgy about it most likely thanks to the guys. Tonight though he looked near perfection. He tied his own masquerade mask around his face quickly.

"Neji-niisan you look so awesome!" Hanabi said excitedly.

"Hinata, you must look like a radiant flower tonight," Hiashi said walking in from the hallway. "You must shine above all the rest of the women. Also there is some news I must share with you and Neji tomorrow morning. Enjoy tonight."

Hinata raised her eyebrow a little confused but the curious thoughts were interrupted by a soft tapping on the door. Hinata opened it and there stood Kiba in deep red robes, a necklace of tulips tightly weaved around his neck like a collar. He looked very handsome that's for sure and she couldn't help but smile and blush lightly.

"Hello Kiba-kun," Hinata said lightly pressing her two index fingers together.

"Hinata-hime," Kiba said bowing lightly to her.

"Bye Hanabi, Bye father," Hinata said bowing lightly then walked out the door with Kiba back towards the gate.

"Shall I carry you my radiant flower?" Kiba asked chuckling lightly. Hinata couldn't help but blush at that statement but it was hard not to when someone so bold as Kiba got together with someone as uptight as herself. Every step she took lingered and they walked towards the town square where the festival was to be held. She could already smell the wonderful fragrance of wildflowers in the distance. She loved flowers.

When they got there they weren't surprised to find the place was jammed with people everywhere. It was like trying to walk through a barrier of bodies, each carrying their own flowery scent. Hinata spied different types of flowers that she didn't think she would see such as babies breath and forget me not's. The men were all trying to make themselves look more stocky and masculine for the flowers they wore would make them look girly and the women were dressed up like pastel confections. Hinata was glad that she was only wearing just a little bit of makeup for she didn't wish to be like them.

"My princess, will you dance with me?" Kiba asked with a smile holding his hand out to her.

"Of course," Hinata smiled back taking his hand as he pulled her into his arms.

(Break)

Gaara didn't know why he had called Ino back the night before and he didn't really know why he was standing in front of her door at that very moment. He wasn't really attracted to her…maybe it was because for once in his life Gaara had actually been challenged mentally. More or less Ino was a challenge and that was something that he could not pass up. A challenge was a challenge and Sabaku no Gaara never backed down from a challenge.

The door opened and there stood a tall older man with long blonde hair just like his daughters. Most people would be pretty frightened of this man but Gaara wasn't. Not in the least. Gaara wasn't afraid of any shinobi no matter the size.

"Kazekage-sama," the man muttered stepping out of the way. It was always interesting seeing what people would do when he put himself into normal situations such as this. People didn't really know what to say to him. This man was obviously Ino's father and Gaara was pretty sure that this man was so wanting to give him a lecture but was obviously restraining thanks to Gaara's standpoint which far surpassed the mans own.

"Dad, is he here!" Ino's booming voice yelled down the stairs.

"Yah," the man yelled back up the stairs loudly just as loudly if not more.

Gaara listened in to the footsteps pattering around upstairs and then start running down the stairs. After 30 more seconds Ino emerged dressed in a ivory cocktail dress that clung well to her curves and a plunging neckline that was lower then Gaara thought comfortable. Her hair was let down her back and softly curled and on the one side a string of lily petals hung from her hair. Her lips curved up in a smirk as she noticed her father not saying a single word

"We going now Gaara?" she asked raising her eyebrow sweetly walking over to him and grabbing his hand which he wasn't really sure if he liked it or not. Her father pursed his lips a little angrily.

Gaara nodded a little surprised at the deviousness of the blonde hanging off his arm. There was much more to this girl then he gave her credit for.

"Father, you've met Gaara before haven't you?" she asked her eyes sweet.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure," he said.

"Gaara-kun this is my dad, daddy this is Gaara-kun," she said excitedly. She even used the nickname. Gaara was never called Gaara-kun ever and he didn't really like it when it came from her for it just didn't seem to match him. Still it was a little amusing that she could use his bad-boy looks to scare her father.

"Hello," her father still looked uptight but raised his hand out to him.

"Hi…" Gaara said deeply shaking his hand mechanically.

"Now lets go Gaara-kun," Ino pulled him out of the door excitedly. Gaara wasn't really sure what happened back there and he wasn't really sure that Ino was going to let him have a chance to stop. That's when he noticed Ino's hand let go of his.

"Sorry about that back there," Ino laughed smiling. "Thought I'd give my father a bit of a scare. Thanks for playing along."

"No problem…" He just shook his head a smirk erupting across his cheeks. Ino stopped everything dazed. "You ok?"

"This is the first time I think I've ever seen you show emotion," Ino said still dazed. "It's amazing you know."

Gaara was a little shocked by this and for this first time ever felt his cheeks slightly colour. He didn't really think it was that big of a deal but she looked absolutely shocked. He was used to it though when people became confused and surprised when he showed human emotions because for awhile he was not really able to do so.

"Lets go Gaara-kun," she stressed the kun jokingly. "You know, I did much enjoy holding your hand."

"As much as I hated being called Gaara-kun?" He raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that," she said eyeing his hand hopefully. "So will you take my hand or do I have to take yours?"

"I…" he still wasn't exactly too sure anymore. This was far from his area of expertise and she seemed like she liked him a little more then he would have thought. That wasn't good.

There had been a few small incidents where women actually noticed him as something other then a monster. It actually really wasnt that hard because how could you not notice his attractiveness when you were anywhere near him? It made it almost impossible not to keep your eyes on him. As Ino had noticed Gaara was almost godly to a fault. Even Adonis couldn't pull off the look that Gaara had. Even still, his looks also betrayed his darker side to the world and sometimes it was just to dark for most to want to get near. So Sabaku no Gaara was loved and hated, worshipped and despised, by all.

Ino took his hand quickly pulling him behind her excitedly as she walked quickly towards the town square.

(break)

The night was warm, warmer then it had been all summer and Hinata was soon finding herself swirling across the dance floor in a midsummer nights dream. It was strangely surreal and Kiba was actually a lot better at dancing then she would have thought. Tonight was going by quickly like a blur.

"Hinata I'm going to get something to drink," Kiba said loudly over the ending song. "Would you like some punch or something?"

"Punch is fine," she said sweetly smiling. Kiba then jetted through some people towards the refreshment tables far from the dance floor leaving Hinata feeling quite alone. She wasn't really to sure that the happiness inside would keep out the new arising fear. The fear of being alone with so many people around. She watched as Kiba filled up the cups slowly, her heart sinking as she started to feel a bead of sweat drip down her forehead. She knew he would be back in a few seconds but she hated being squished in to so many people alone like this. Suddenly her fears became worse as Ino was suddenly standing beside him getting punch and they began their normal arguments that would take up at least quite a bit of time. Hinata was about to go to Kiba but suddenly stopped when her eyes drifted to a man dressed in full black robes. His hair was crimson red like blood and shaggy as if he cut it himself. On his face was a white Masquerade mask with what looked to be the bud of a black morning-glory on the side of it. It was eerie to say the least…

And yet she couldn't look away. Not even for a second. He stood still, his posture perfect, and though his mask his eyes were visible…the most entrancing eyes. Bright aquamarine eyes that shone like glass. Suddenly those perfect eyes jetted in her direction and she felt her cheeks colour. She had been staring this whole time. She looked over in Kiba's direction but he still seemed to be arguing with Ino. Her eyes turned back to the red-haired man except this time he was much closer now then he was before and gaining ground. Was he walking this way? She shook her head. He wasn't walking towards her…but he continued walking…

(Back to Gaara)

She was different. Way different then any girl he had ever seen. Blue indigo tresses, pale creamy skin, strange lavender eyes. She was different, strange, and yet amazing…she was looking right this way. She was looking right at him. Her big lavender eyes pointed directly towards him with almost as much confusion as he felt. He knew he shouldn't…he shouldn't go anywhere near this girl…but he couldn't help himself and soon found his feet moving towards her with the same strange gracefulness that he was always gifted with. Straight even footsteps pushed him forwards towards her as if he didn't have a choice in the matter until he found himself standing in front of this strange creature. This…angel of a girl (A/n. Ironic no?).

He stopped in front of her. Right there in front of her feet. His eyes were questioning, confused, and hard. They were wise eyes of someone much older and yet his body was young, of a teenager. He was different and she was curious.

"H-Hi…" her voice stumbled lightly as she felt her cheeks turn crimson again. She looked up at him to see that he did not shift not even an inch from the spot he stood. He just looked down at her questioningly.

Suddenly his hand reached out for hers. She looked down at it a little surprised and blushed even redder but surprising took it too curious of this stranger to pass up the chance. He then began to lead her away from the dance floor. She was confused and most of all surprised. Where was he taking her and why couldn't she make her feet stop? She knew that it was bad that she just let him take her away from the party but for some reason she just let it happen. It's what she wanted. They soon found themselves outside of the festival altogether in the middle of the deserted street where the music reached only faintly.

"Would you like to dance?" his voice was low, velvety almost. She wasn't expecting such a strange voice and yet it matched him perfectly.

"But the festival is back that…"

"I was hoping maybe out here," he scratched his head lightly. "There is too many eyes in there and too little of room."

"Oh," her voice was surprised. "Ok… my names…"

"Shhh," the man but his finger to her mouth to shush her. "Let that be a mystery even for a little while."

She didn't mean to let it happen the way it did as his hand took hers and they suddenly began dancing nimbly across the street to the faint sounds of the music. She didn't mean to but she found her feet dancing with his, the nights dream becoming more and more beautiful…this didn't make any sense. This man was…perfect… I guess you could say that the moment their eyes met they saw fate and there was no words in the world that could describe the sudden emotions that washed over both of them except the confusion and surprise of this phenomenon.

"What…am I doing?" she asked aloud as he spun her gently, gracefully. If Kiba was good at dancing then this man was an expert.

"I guess I could ask the same question," his deep voice was candy to her ears.

"I have a question," she whispered lightly, her cheeks bright.

"And what would that be?" he asked pulling her in gently making her blush as they swayed more.

"How did this happen?"

"I saw you…" he said and his lips curved into the perfect smile. "and suddenly I knew I had to meet you. I had to at least make some kind of contact with you…"

"So it wasn't only me," she shook her head again and they stopped.

Hinata felt suddenly light-headed as she looked up into those deep aquamarine eyes of his. Eyes that were perfect. Was this…could this be…has this really been love at first site?

"I'm so confused," Hinata whispered gently, her heart suddenly skipping beats.

"Me too," his smirk grew light. "Would you mind if I made this more confusing?"

"Hmm?" she asked confused but suddenly her questions were answered as his lips pressed very gently against hers in a very small kiss that made all other kisses seem weak. Electricity seemed to zap between them like the perfect match had been made. The perfect fit…It was destiny…

"Wow…" his voice shook. Something that was obviously not normal for him. "You… what?"

"That was amazing," she whispered awkwardly pressing her two index fingers together embarrassed.

"It really was…" he cupped her cheek in his palm and leaned in again hopefully, his lips skimming hers once again as the electricity formed once again. She was about to lean into the kiss but quickly pulled away at the realization of what she was doing. His eyes were wide with confused, his head tilted to the side.

"I…I'm sorry but… I just cant do this…" she said biting down on her lower lip. "I have to go… Kiba is waiting and I…"

"I will never see you again after this," his face became somewhat agonized. "Please grant me one more kiss before I go."

"I…I just cant…" she lowered her head in a light bow and then started running back towards the dance. She couldn't deal with this right now. Yesterday with her 10th month anniversary with Kiba… and she just kissed another man… and liked it…

Gaara touched his lips gently with his fingertips. He had never been attracted to anyone before, and his sudden possessive emotions started to take over. He wanted her more then anything else…. But how would he ever claim her as his own… when he didn't even know her name?

There was one thing he knew for sure though. If he ever saw her again there would be nothing stopping him from claiming her as his own…

"**I want her," the Shukaku chuckled menacingly.**

'I thought you said that you don't have a sex-drive,' Gaara smirked to himself lightly.

"**I don't," he chuckled again. "But I like the thrill of lust that runs through your veins when you were kissing her. Compassion may not be my best-suit but if you have that much lust for her now then the adrenaline in your blood when you're thrusting into her would be wild."**

'Don't even speak of such matters to me,' Gaara sneered.

"**Don't hide it Gaara," the Shukaku's murmured. "You are only human after all, and if I want her then you will want her too. You know this too well don't you? You may have feelings for her, but my will also becomes your will. I want to hear her scream. It exhilarates me. Her cries will be my pleasure."**

'You're sick Shukaku,' Gaara shook his head angrily. This wasn't going to be good. If Shukaku wanted her then there was going to be many more problems and he knew it… and he could end up hurting her if he didn't find something to stunt the Shukaku's voice. He could feel his lust growing deep inside of him, the idea of stripping the young girl apparent in his mind. It was the will of the Shukaku. He had to stunt the want of the Shukaku even for a little while…

* * *

"Controlled by a demon," Kira raised his finger to his mouth. "He may kill and lust, but I don't think he shall suffer because of it."

"I really hope that is the cause," I looked down at my hands again. "I don't want him to suffer because of me…

(End)

So yah i hope you enjoyed it XD because the next chapter i'm about to screw EVERYTHING up muhahahahahahahahaha. Sorry to all the people who really like Kiba but that would be on of his last scenes in this story XD. Just a little hinter there muhahaha.

Gaara: That was very anticlimactic.

Kiba: How was that anticlimactic? I was in it!

Gaara: There just wasnt a really big cliffhanger or anything is all.

Shukaku: I think Gaara wanted to rape Hinata

Shukaku snickers.

Gaara: HELLS NO!!

Hinata: is...is that really...true...gaara-kun?

Gaara: NO!!

Me: Well yah, i'll see yahs all next chappy and please R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3: Clipping her wings

Chapter 3: Clipping her wings

"So this fiery-haired boy, you liked him right?" Kira asked.

"More then you know," I said blushing. "He was so perfect, like some kind of God, unreal, inhuman. It was like he just swept me off my feet that night and it was just so perfect! I was really sad though when he didn't tell me his name but one thing I was for sure of. I had to find him again. This didn't prepare me for the news the next morning though…"

"The news?" Kira asked lightly.

I looked down at my hands again. "Terrible news that would have changed Neji's and my destinies forever…"

(Start)

Hinata's eyes blinked open lightly, her heart pounding with excitement. That boy was just so perfect, so unreal she wasn't even to sure he was there. One thing she remembered for sure was the colour of his piercing aquamarine eyes and his bright blood red hair. She wished she knew his name…

"Hinata-chan, father wants you in the conference room," Hanabi said knocking on the door. "Immediately. This must be big news!"

Hinata quickly jumped out of bed remembering what her father had told her last night. She quickly dressed in her normal clothing and tied her hair back Hyuuga style then ran downstairs as quick as possible, her heart still pounding heavily within her chest. That's when she felt Neji's presence behind her running at the same pace she was.

"Do you know what Hiashi wants?" Neji asked a little confused, also wearing his normal clothes.

"No but I hope it isn't bad news…" Hinata said as they entered the conference room and stopped dead quiet. In the room stood the Hyuuga's council of elders, Hiashi sitting in the main seat as always. What the hell was going on?

"Hinata, Neji, please sit," Hiashi said directing them to the two chairs in the middle of the very dimly lit empty room, that had a long desk in the front which had the council of elders sitting. It was like they were on trial for something and it was quite intimidating. Hinata and Neji quickly sat down in the chairs, Neji's eyes jetting around for answers, Hinata's looking down at her hands shyly. She hated when people were looking at her so.

"This might be hard to take but we will take this very slowly," said an elder Hyuuga woman maybe in her 60's. She sat tall, her back poised as was the rest of the Hyuuga clan members. "You must know that the two of you are some of our last full-bred Hyuuga's."

"Yes," Neji said speaking up. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I would ask you to quiet down Neji especially since this is a great honour for someone of the lower branch to even be in front of the council of elders," Hiashi snapped which made Neji slump a bit but soon regain his poise.

"Our bloodline is growing weaker every year," another elder male continued maybe in his 60's, his hair jetted with streaks of white. "In coming years we will soon lose everything if we don't rise to the occasion and stop it."

"And…what do you mean by stopping it?" Hinata asked lightly looking up from her hands with as much courage she had left.

"By having more full bred Hyuuga born," Hiashi spoke up this time.

Hinata's eyes widened. No he couldn't mean… her eyes jetted to Neji who had suddenly gone fierce and realised what she had been pondering had been the truth…

"It couldn't be helped…" another woman said who looked to be in her upper 70's.

"She is my cousin!" Neji said loudly not able to control his anger now, his eyes flaring into byakugan by the force of his fury.

"You should be honoured that you were even considered!" Hiashi said back his own eyes flaring into byakugan as well. "Being a lower branch as yourself!"

"Father…" Hinata said, her eyes filling with tears. "How could you do this?"

"You will be wed in three months," Hiashi said, his eyes flaring down once again as he watched his daughter cry. "As soon as you both get back from Suna…"

"What?" Neji asked his eyes now so fierce Hinata was frightened.

"The Hokage has asked of you to be in the Suna exchange," Hiashi said. "And since Hinata is of a fertile age it would be best that she has a child before her 19th birthday."

"This is sick!" Neji said angrily. "I don't care what any of you have to say. Disown me if you wish but she is my cousin and I refuse to do such a thing!"

"Then will you let her get disowned as well for what you are about to do?" Hiashi asked. "Not to mention the fact that this clan will soon disappear because of you. Do you really want that Neji?"

Neji looked angrily at Hiashi, his eyes piercing but lowered his head. "No I do not…"

"Then you shall wed Hinata in three months," Hiashi said.

"But I love Kiba!" Hinata cut in quickly. "I don't care what you have to say about losing the Hyuuga clan because I would rather this Hyuuga clan be freer, less uptight then it is. I love Kiba and I don't care what any of you have to say about it!"

"And you don't care that you will be disowned, pushed out on the streets by yourself and Neji with you?" Hiashi asked. "Do you really want to lose everything you have and let him lose everything he has because you are selfish enough not to care at all about the Hyuuga clan? If this is true then you are no daughter of mine."

The tears were now spilling down Hinata's cheeks roughly splattering all down the front of her jacket. She wouldn't let Neji fall if she was going to. They backed her into a corner where its be unhappy or be unhappy and make others unhappy. All she ever wanted to do was appease Hiashi and make him proud of her but now, the only way she could do that was by making herself miserable…

"Hinata, have you made your decision?" the one older woman asked.

"Goodbye Kiba," Hinata whispered to herself. "I will do what is best for the clan…"

These were the hardest words she had ever had to speak. The hardest words that should never had been spoken. Hard words that proclaimed that she was no longer ever going to be happy again.

"Then you are dismissed," Hiashi said waving them off with a hand. "You must pack for you leave to Suna in two days."

Hinata held herself high as she walked out, not wanting to show her weakness. Her sadness that seemed to creep into her heart and take over. She looked to her left and saw Neji doing the same thing she was, holding himself proudly while his eyes spoke a different story. As soon as the door was shut behind them Hinata's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, eyes spilling with tears, her face buried in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Hinata," Neji said falling to his own knees and putting his arms around her in a comforting way so that she could cry in his shoulder. "We will get through this together alright. I promise you if there is a way to get out of this I will find it, I promise."

Hinata buried her face in her cousin's shoulder, crying so hard that she couldn't remember a day when she had ever cried more. It was like all the happiness was drained out of her, the happiness from the night before, the happiness Kiba had given her, the happiness that that mysterious fiery-haired stranger had given her…

(pause)

"That is a sad tale," Kira said lightly. "A sad tale indeed. You are crying again."

I couldn't stop crying as tears spilled down my cheeks, freezing, then falling in little chunks of ice onto the covers of the bed. Restrained tears that I had wanted to let go of but never did. Neji…

dskhgfhewsvjhfrwekh

That night, Neji was to stay in her room, for obvious reasons and Hinata sat on her bed nervously. She was not ready yet. She was far from ready. If she wasn't ready to with Kiba then she sure as hell wasn't ready to do it with her own cousin.

That day she broke up with Kiba…the hardest experience of her entire life, her eyes so full of tears it was unbearable. Kiba took it well especially when she explained it and he had said he saw something like this coming when the Hyuuga clan was as small as it was. He was just sad. Sad that they weren't ever allowed to be together especially in a world such as this… Later she told Hanabi who was ready to go kill Hiashi when she found out but Hinata had stopped her. She should at least be able to be happy…

(Start)

"Hinata?" Neji's soft voice said outside the door. It sounded flustered and also nervous. This was so wrong…

"You can come in," Hinata said lightly looking down at her hands. She wore her normal night gown as always and her hair was let lose just like every night. Her heart began to pound faster then she ever thought it would. The door opened lightly and Neji walked in in what he always wore when he went to bed. A pair of navy trunks that he used to wear all the time when he was younger. He was shirtless, his flat stomach toned and covered in battle scars. He no longer had his shinobi band covering his forehead any longer so you could see his the x etched in green across his brow, his hair let lose behind him.

"I…" Neji said scratching the back of his head.

"You can sit if you…um…like," Hinata said pointing to the end of her bed. He quickly sat down not really to sure what to say. It was very awkward between the two of them, neither too sure what to do.

"How about tonight we just talk," Neji said looking at his hands, his calm pale lavender eyes shaking lightly.

"I would like that," Hinata said, some of the tension and nervousness in her stomach disappearing.

The night that had once started out awkward soon became easy and smooth. They talked to each other about everything. Neji had spoken of Tenten and how he had never seen her cry so hard before when he told her he was not to be with her any longer. He told Hinata about how Tenten told him that she never wanted to see him again and that he should go die. He hated himself more then anything. Hinata then told him about Kiba and how she wasn't even ready to do anything with him yet. She was to afraid of changes and moving forward. Telling Neji was like telling a trusted best-friend about basically everything that was making her sad or depressed. It was like when he was near the words just came easily. That's why it was so hard that they would be forced into being a couple. They were best-friends, their feelings of love for each other only the love between family members and friends.

"It was very great talking with you Neji," Hinata said lightly with a smile, wiping away stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Wait, let me help you," Neji said lightly reaching his hand out to wipe away some of the tears away with his thumb. This sent shivers down Hinata's spine and her cheeks went bright red for the touch ended up more intimate then originally planned.

"Neji, do you really think we can get out of the marriage?" Hinata asked lightly when his hand pulled away. "Do you really think that you can be with Tenten again and I can be with Kiba?"

"I don't know anymore…" Neji said softly. "I wish I knew…"

"Are things going to be different between you and me?" Hinata asked even softer. "Will we ever be friends?"

"That's exactly what we'll be," Neji said strongly. "No matter what happens. So what if we are married. It doesn't mean we have to hate each other."

"I know its just…"

"I have to sleep with you…" Neji said finishing her sentence. "I know and I don't want to do this as much as you don't but we obliged to the Hyuuga clan. It's all we have Hinata, and we have to keep going even if it hurts. I just want you to know that I will always, always be here for you no matter what."

"Um…Neji?" Hinata asked lightly her cheeks going red. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?" Neji asked.

"Will you…kiss me?" Hinata asked looking down at her hands. She knew this question would definitely confuse him and probably make things very awkward and waited in silence knowing what would come next or at least she thought she knew.

That's when she felt his lips press gently against her own for the first time, soft, tender, a kiss that sent the heart racing and the mind swirling. A kiss that should never have passed between two family members but Hinata couldn't help but kiss him back. It felt so good…

Neji put his hand behind her back and gently lowered her so she was lying down, his lips still tenderly kissing hers. Her lips parted softly granting him access if he wished and he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Now if the other kiss was not a kiss that two family members should be having, this kiss was just pure wrong. They laid in each others arms, just kissing passionately. Hinata had never felt this way before but then again no one had ever kissed her like this before. A soft kiss gone wrong. She wondered deep inside if this was really alright to be doing…wasn't it that a kid born between cousins would have some kind of weirdness like a strange foot or something? She realised something deep inside that very moment. Was this really what she wanted?

"You loved him," Kira said.

"And now that I am dead he is going to be disowned and thrown out of the Hyuuga clan because I was so useless…" I said angrily. "I was stupid, trying to protect one who could not be protected especially by someone as utterly weak as myself."

"I'm guessing this isn't the end of the story?" Kira asked lightly his hand grabbing my own again. "Please, I do wish that you would continue."

"Ok," I said starting up again. "We fell asleep that way, him and I, in each others arms…"

"I believe it was successful," Hiashi said outside his daughters door, speaking to the one Hyuuga woman who looked to be in her late 70's. "Hinata never sleeps in this late."

"Don't you think that what we're doing to these children is wrong?" the woman asked. "The girl is no more then 18 years old and they are both unknowing to the real world. They are not ready for parenthood yet. Wait at least until they are in their twenties…"

"I made my decision," Hiashi said a little fiercely. "And they have made theirs. We need their children for this clan and you know that Hikari. They don't have a choice but to be ready."

"She is much older then what her body shows," the woman named Hikari said a little angrily. "Because you have forced her to be as such. You never stopped to think that maybe your daughter had grown up more then you have." And then Hikari stomped away obviously annoyed at the Hyuuga male and his insensitivity towards his own daughter and not to mention nephew.

(Back with Hinata and Neji)

Hinata blinked her eyes open lightly feeling warmth all around her. A soothing warmth that killed away all the cold in her heart returning even just a little bit of it's former happiness. The only thing she could see was pale skin. Slowly she turned a bit and noticed that her face was buried in Neji's shoulder, her cheeks caked in dried tears. Neji had a hard facial expression on, his hair fanned out over his shoulders like a veil keeping in the warmth. His arm was grasping around her waist protectively like he was trying to block her from something. Slowly she sat up but his arm gripped around her waist tightly from the unseen attacker.

She couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn bright at the fact that she was pressed against his bare chest, her face so close to his own that she could feel his warm breath against her cheek.

"N-Neji, wake up," Hinata said lightly. Neji's eyes flicked open drowsily, drooping half open when he realised how close he held his cousin and jumped up in surprise, his arm retracting from her.

"I am so sorry!" Neji said quickly.

"It's alright," Hinata chuckled lightly. "I don't think it really matters anymore if you hold me or not. You did kiss me quite passionately before we fell asleep."

Neji's cheeks went a little red at this.

"Only because you asked me to," he challenged.

"I asked you to kiss me," Hinata said. "Not lay me down and kiss me passionately like we've actually kissed before or something."

"Oh…" Neji said going even redder. "Then I am sorry for making you uncomfortable…"

"You know I'm just kidding right?" Hinata asked chuckling more. "I welcomed that kiss more then anything. It was…really really good."

"Is this right?" Neji asked lightly looking down at his hands. "Is it right that I can kiss you when you are my cousin? Is it right that I might have developed feelings for you?"

"Does it feel right to you?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow. "When you kiss me is the first thing that pops into your head is how wrong this kiss is?"

"No," Neji said going even redder.

"Then what is?" Hinata asked curiously seeing the bright shade he had become.

"It's inappropriate to say…"

"Just tell me."

"I cant…"

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want you to think I'm like every other guy in this world!" Neji said louder then he thought he was going to. Hinata looked at him a little confused and was about to ask but he finished his sentence. "When I think of how far the kiss will go…"

Hinata could feel her cheeks go so crimson that she felt like she could pop. Did Neji really actually lust for her? A weak 18 year old who was not very pretty and not at all strong? This couldn't possibly be…

"I picture…" Neji said his face full of shame. "I picture what it would be like…claiming you…"

He did lust for her. This was the most surreal moment of her entire life. He was the perfect male specimen. Perfect muscles, perfect skin, even perfect cheekbones. He was literally perfect in every single way and she was so…ordinary.

"Did you know I've never actually done it before?" Hinata said her cheeks going bright again. "I was always to scared or to nervous. Kiba had…wanted to but every time I would say no…"

"I wish that you wouldn't have to do this yet," Neji said. "I wish that they would let you wait just a little longer, then maybe you would at least be ready…"

"And that's why I want you to claim me…right now…" Hinata looked down at her hands as Neji stared bugged-eyed at her. This was truly a bold statement but she finally had the courage to stand up to the task at hand but if she waited any longer she didn't know if she could… "I know you want me to be comfortable doing something like this, to be ready, but we have to do this if I'm ready or not, and I finally have the courage to go through with it. Please, I need you to take me now or I'll never have the courage."

"You aren't ready for this yet," Neji said stroking a piece of hair from her cheek. "But when you are I'll be right here."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Neji," Hinata said her eyes suddenly light and calming trying desperately to make him believe what she was saying. "I want you inside of me."

Again another bold statement, but she had to go through with this, even if she wasn't ready. This wasn't some kind of fairytale where the prince comes to rescue her and take her to his magic castle. This was life and she was going to live it. And anyways, she was lucky that she was able to be with someone as wonderful as Neji. Neji, her wonderful, attractive cousin, would be the one to claim her as his own.

(Pause)

"I had to do what I had to do," I said lightly. "So I acted like I really wanted it."

"You are full of great sadness," Kira said once again. "You can be happy here though."

"I wish I could…"

(End chapter)

Me: I hope i get lots of reviews for that one . I just screwed everything up and i left a fairly decent cliffhanger.

Gaara sobs.

Neji: Um... if anyone asks, i was forced into anything she puts me through out of my own will...

Me: You can tell us the truth Neji, we know you want in Hinata's pants.

Neji: HELLS NO!! SHE'S MY COUSIN!!

Kiba: ok this is getting weird even for me...

Hinata: Um... please R&R...

Gaara: Hinata, dont leave me!!

Hinata: Gaara... are you alright?

Me: Yes, i did create a bunch of moody, upset, and questioning their own sanity shinobi. You're welcome .


	4. Chapter 4: The truth to be claimed

I am sorry in advance! I know a lot of people were kind of looking forward to a bit of Hyuugacest, and I'm sorry know but there isn't a full lemon. It's the writer in me who said that I had to pull the stop but I guarantee you there will be lemon in this story . Hell, there's going to be a lot of lemon in this story… oi veh. I have my work cut out for me. Here's the deal. If I get more reviews I'll write the lemon sooner then planned in the story XD. Yah that was kind of sad. Bribing for reviews… man I'm kinda pathetic. Well other then that please enjoy the chapter and there's kind of a 'I don't know' citrusy. Oh and I would like to make one thing clear. No this is not the end of Hinata and Neji. If you want it to be I am sorry but the story calls for it and I have a plan! Yah… well enjoy .

Chapter 4: the truth to be claimed

"So did you sleep with him?" Kira asked.

"I wasn't finished yet," I said. "It's hard though for me to speak of such matters with a total stranger."

"I am not here to judge," Kira said. "I am here to listen and to help you the best I can. Whatever you did, I will not think of you as any less of a person. I am just someone you can vent to, someone who is here for you. Please continue Hinata."

I looked at him feeling sudden thankfulness. "He believed me…"

(Start)

"Neji, I need you to do this," she whispered gently taking his hand in hers.

"Hinata…" he bit down on his lip, his nose scrunched.

"I swear, I will try to bring you as much pleasure as I can," she stretched her hand out now touching her fingertips to his muscular chest. She took in a sharp breath confused, her lower lip trembling somewhat. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"No, this isn't right," he said shaking his head back and forth. "You just aren't ready for this ye… Hinata?"

She leaned in a pressed her lips gently against his collarbone, kissing it gently. She kissed down a little bit lower travelling lightly.

"Hi-Hinata!" Neji's voice became frantic, but she didn't listen, instead parting her lips now letting her tongue snake out across his pale skin as she continued to kiss lower and lower down along his one peck.

She could feel him become tense as she did this and she slid her arms up his bare back gripping into his hair as she continued the slow kisses along his skin.

Suddenly her lips made contact with his light nipple. Neji couldn't think. He could barely breathe. His cousin, that he had once protected with his entire might, was now slowly kissing down his chest. He knew he was about to bulge but he restrained all he could. He wouldn't hurt Hinata… he couldn't hurt her…

She moved in closer, now literally sliding onto his lap in the process when she felt something hard. She looked up at Neji's face, and his eyes were screwed shut, his nose scrunched and his brows knit together. So this was an arousal.

"Neji-kun?" she whispered worriedly. She didn't like to see him like this… it wasn't right…

"I-I have to go to the bathroom," Neji said quickly standing up, turning to run towards the door but Hinata grabbed his wrist gently. He turned to her, his eyes bright with worry.

"I don't want you to go," she murmured gently wrapping her arms around his chest again. He groaned gently, his body still tense. "We can do this together. I-I want to… see…"

Neji's eyes widened as she looked up into his eyes, her cheeks light with her blush. Even still, she could see the immense shame in his own. The shame that he ever felt anything other then brotherly feelings for her… and the shame that, above all, he actually wanted to. But Neji wasn't a fool, and he knew at that very moment that he had to end this before he could let simple words sway him.

"I don't think you're ready for sex," Neji stated plainly. "I…I don't want to hurt you…"

"Neji-kun… I… is there anyway I can… help then?"

"Hinata…" he bite down on his lower lip again, his eyes portraying the fact that he did want her help but he looked like he wasn't willing to admit it. "This isn't your time… and… I don't think it will ever be your time… at least, not with me. I know you don't have romantic feelings towards me so there is no need in you doing this for me even if you think you must. You may not understand this but I see it in your eyes. I see the fact that it's not me that you're lusting for and that no matter what, I cant be that person for you… so please stop trying to fool me with your words…"

"Neji-kun…" she looked down at her feet, her heart beating loudly within her chest. She knew he was right… and yet she still wasn't ready to give up hope. She enjoyed the kiss… that was definitely for sure… and she wouldn't mind having those kisses for the rest of her life… it's just there was one act in which they had to commit, and that was the most daunting task of them all…

"I think it would be best that I go," Neji said about to open the door when Hiashi stomped in.

"So this is it, you both agreed that you don't give a damn about your own clan!" Hiashi said angrily. "You don't care that this whole clans survival rests on your shoulders? You are two selfish ignorant little brats!"

Hinata looked in shock at her father who must have been spying on them and was about to accuse of him of such but Neji spoke up first.

"Stop acting like we're the ones to blame!" Neji yelled back his eyes flaring into life as the byakugan made them fierce. Hinata had noticed over time, how easy it had become for Neji's bloodline trait activated when he was angry. It was like it activated not only to hand signs now but just by his pure emotions… but only ever one something truly affected him. "You want me to have undying devotion for this clan? Maybe you should have thought about how you were treating me when I was little! This clan has done nothing but make me bitter and strong. I am of the lower branch and I still remain the lower branch and that isn't going to change! You treated me like I was at the bottom of the heap when I could have beaten all those above me and now the only way I'm going to gain any respect with you is by sleeping with my own cousin? Here's a newsflash for you, I DON'T THINK SO!"

Hinata had never seen Neji lose his cool and wished she never had because right now, she had never been more afraid of someone in her entire life.

"Hinata, when you get to Suna, bring as much of your belongings as possible," Hiashi said calmly, his eyes not even breaking into byakugan at his nephews sudden outburst. "You will not be coming back to Konoha."

Hinata looked at her father her eyes wide, fear accumulating in the pit of her stomach. No more Konoha…no more Sakura, Ino, Tenten…no more Kiba…

"You're punishing her for what I have done!" Neji growled, his voice so devastatingly overpowering that Hinata felt like sinking back into the bed.

"She wont be punished if you get back in bed with her right now," Hiashi said still calmly not even flinching at Neji's immense power and immense anger.

"I was never good enough for you was I?" Hinata's voice broke from the sudden emotion that erupted within her. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of my imperfections… because those imperfections were the reason why you despised me so… I don't believe you meant to turn out this way father…but because of how you were raised and how you learned to raise you children it was just how things had to turn out. There was no choice…"

"Hinata," Neji said lightly walking over to her his eyes flaring down into it's normal lavender shimmer. "I wont let him hurt you alright? I promised you that." He then turned back to Hiashi falling into gentle-fist stance. "If you come anywhere near her I'll kill you!"

Hiashi had never seen a display of rebellion like this before. Neji had just broke a Hyuuga law, punishable so by the activation of his seal, but Hiashi was a much stronger man then that I just looked upon it as it was nothing. If Neji attacked him then he would activate the seal, but only at that time.

"Neji, stand down," Hinata said lightly. "He can hurt me all he wants. He can send me as far away as possible, I don't care. No matter what I do I'm not going to be good enough for him. No matter how hard I try."

"I have nothing more to say to you two," Hiashi said walking out of the room, his nose scrunching in light annoyance. "Get back in bed and nothing will happen to either of you, no punishment, nothing. Rebel and neither of you will see Konoha ever again…"

He then walked away leaving Hinata and Neji quite alone.

"He cant force us out of Konoha forever Hinata," Neji said but this was all just to much for her and her knees buckled underneath her sending her crashing to the floor. Neji quickly bolted to her picking her up in his arms. "Hinata are you alright?"

"I am sorry I tried to use you Niisan," Hinata said lightly and then fainted in his arms.

(Later)

Hinata blinked her eyes open lightly and felt a sharp ting to her right temple. She looked around and she noticed that she was lying in a hospital bed in a white room.

"I must see her right away," Neji's voice said angrily outside the door.

"I'm sorry sir but there are no admissions into the room until the doctor gives the ok…" said a woman's voice which was most likely one of the nurses.

"Neji, what's going on?" said a voice that Hinata recognized almost instantly and yet it was more like a memory coming to life. It was strange beyond all reason for it was the voice of Naruto.

"Hinata fainted," Neji said. "Gaara, I must speak with you about the Konoha exchange."

"I understand that you both decided you couldn't go through with what the Hyuuga clan wishes?" said a low voice that Hinata remembered she just didn't know what from. "I've been informed by your superiors that you both are not to return from Suna."

"Well informed indeed," Neji said softly.

"It wasn't right what they were making you do," the same deep voice from before said. Hinata struggled to remember who's voice it was but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "You may stay in Suna as long as you wish and leave whenever you like. I will not stop you."

"You are wise," Neji said. "It's hard to believe that you are a full year younger then me."

"I would wish to speak with Hinata Hyuuga," the low voice said suddenly formal and not as casual obviously towards someone else.

"I'm sorry but we cannot let anyone in…" said the nurse's flustered voice. "A medical nin hasn't even tended to her yet…"

"Are you refusing me?" the low voice challenged dangerously.

"I-I…" the nurse's voice said even more flustered. "I-I can let you in Kazekage-sama b-but not the rest of y-you…"

"Fine," The deep voice said. "Neji, if she is awake then I will fill her in on what is to happen. You on the other hand should get some rest. We leave in 4 hours and you haven't stopped."

"I guess," Neji's voice said a little reluctantly. "I'll be back in a few hours. Naruto, you're coming with me to pack her things."

"Come on," Naruto's voice whined. "I don't wanna." So Naruto really was out there…

"Would you please let me pass?" said the low voice in the formal way of before except more harder making it seem more like a demand then a question.

"Yes! Right away!" the nurses voice said and then the door opened slowly.

Words evaded her lips as she watched a fiery-haired boy who looked to be a few years older then her walk into the room. He was tall, very tall, and lean, his hair as red as blood, his skin as pale as snow, his eyes aquamarine and piercing…it couldn't be him.

"I will be back in 15 minutes with the medical nin," the nurse said bowing her head to the fiery-haired boy. She then muttered "Kazekage-sama" as she walked away.

"Hinata Hyuuga I presume?" his deep velvety voice asked softly. Hinata nodded breathless. This couldn't be him. This couldn't be him. This couldn't be him! "I'm Sabaku no Gaara. You may call me Gaara if you wish."

"Um…hi Gaara…" Hinata said a little surprised by his direct sincerity for wasn't this the Gaara that had massacred people just because they looked at him? Still, she couldn't help but feel like he really was that man in the black robes… who had been in her thoughts every minute that she was awake and when she was dreaming. But then again, this was someone she didn't know…a stranger…

"Do I have to explain everything that is happening or did you hear us talking in the hall?" Gaara asked with a smirk that sent Hinata's heart aflutter. That was his smirk…like a crooked smile it was. The similarities were amazing. She watched in horror as he sat down in the chair beside her hospital bed and her heart started to race as a familiar intoxicating smell wafted over her. A perfect smell that no cologne could possible copy. Something about Gaara made him so intimidating and yet pulled you in closer like he was some kind of God that shouldn't be touched but you couldn't help but try. She kept trying to convince herself that this man who sat in front of her was just coincidently a lot like the nameless man at the flower festival but it was getting harder for her to believe it herself.

"Um…yes…" Hinata said lightly breaking her slight trance. "So you will not force us to stay in Suna like father wishes?"

"There is no need in it," he shrugged looking up at the ceiling, his eyes portraying his restlessness. "I don't think either of you are going to lay one step in Konoha after this. I see the fear in your eyes when you speak of your father. You would hate to go against his wishes."

"You're acting like you know everything!" Hinata snapped before she could stop herself and quickly put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't help but remember all the times Hiashi had beaten her and when he wasn't physically hurting her her was emotionally hurting her calling her weak and useless. This boy had no right to say anything when it came towards her father.

"I know a lot more then you seem to think," Gaara shrugged. "Don't think you're the only person in this world with an abusive father and no mother. The only difference between you and I is that my dads gone too and my mother cursed me the day she died."

This sent a shiver down Hinata's spine. She had forgotten that Gaara's father had hated him so much so that the only thing Gaara ever knew was hate…

"Sorry," Hinata mumbled looking down at her hands.

"Please don't pity me," Gaara shrugged again. "Just think about what you're saying before you say it."

Hinata just glared at him. This was definitely not the stranger from the festival. Definitely not!

"Although I think your directness is kind of interesting," Gaara murmured ponderingly, a smirk gracing his perfectly sculpted face. "You aren't fearful of what you want to say, what you want to do, and to me that is very strong of you."

"Who are you?" Hinata asked staring at him confused. She knew it was a dumb question but this person kept changing in front of her, from one person to another… from the man at the flower festival who swept her off her feet and dazzled her to the Kazekage of Suna who was all business and couldn't care less whether she lived or not.

Gaara stood up and opened the door about to make his exit but before he left his eyes turned to her once again. "Whoever you want me to be." and then he left leaving her quite alone.

(pause)

"You fell in love with him didn't you?" Kira asked with a smirk.

"How could I not? Of course, I had no idea of those feelings at the time," I said looking down at my pale hands with a light tortured smile. "I'm afraid Kira…afraid that his memory will disappear forever and I wont be able to remember that perfect smile of his…"

"You will remember what brings happiness to your heart," Kira said putting his hand on my shoulder again. "Because he was in your destiny and still is."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"Hush, there is more time for explaining when you finish your story," Kira said lightly. "You have all the time that you desire for we do not need to eat or sleep."

(end chapter)

I know, I know, terribly short chapter but I found it kind of necessary to add that it there. Oh and I fooled you all muhahahahahahahahaha. Sorry if you were excited for a little Hyuugacest in there but there hasn't been enough character development yet… but don't think this is the end of Nejihina. I have my plans.

Gaara: Please don't tell me I become a lecherous monster! PLEASE!!

Ed (me lolz): wow you seem very upfront about it Gaara. Bad memories?

Gaara trembles and looks at the ground.

Gaara: I've had better days…

Kiba: can I be back in the story at some point in time please!!

Ed: I'll think about it. I might need you around the end cause the big finale has final become known in my mind XD.

Neji: Better not be any yaoi between Gaara and I cause I swear I will through a tantrum!

Kiba: Neji throwing a tantrum?

Kiba breaks out laughing.

Neji: well she already has incest. I wouldn't put it against her to add yaoi -.-

Ed: Don't worry your pretty little face Neji. There isn't any yaoi in this story although I cant say that's the full truth for the next fanfic.

Hinata: Ano… please R&R…


	5. Chapter 5: A Caged Bird

Unfaithful

Authors note: Right there's a few things I should clear up quickly while I still have the chance. First, when the letters are bolded it is Shukaku speaking. When the letters are in italics, it is Gaara thinking. I don't think I made this clear…sorry XD. Oh and I think you can understand that when there's italics but in the front and they end say flashback that it isn't necessarily Gaara XP. Well other then that, enjoy!

Oh also, I am officially vacationing this week! Hence the early update XD. But still, I wont be back until Thursday of next week, Friday at the latest. At that time I shall post the sixth chapter . Oh boy, already that close to the sixth chapter! It really makes me feel like this stories really afloat! So while I'm gone, please R&R because it would be hilarious fun to come home to lots of reviews! Love to all who review!! -and cookies XD-

Chapter 5: A Caged Bird

"It seems that everything was changing around me, my life never really going to be the same," I murmured pressing my knees to my chest, my chin resting against my knee caps. "But I knew little about how much more change was soon to come."

"If you don't wish to continue I understand," Kira bowed his head. "But I would really like to hear more."

"It's alright, I can deal," I smiled lightly. "It's kind of nice to finally let this all out."

"_**Fate seems to be on my side wouldn't you think?" The Shukaku chuckled loudly. "Living in Suna for three months. I bet you wont even last the first day before sneaking into her room. I can already see her terrified face as you pin her hands above her head, no mercy in your eyes…"**_

"_I'm not a sick pervert." _

"**My will is your will," the Shukaku's voice became sultry. "What I want and what you want are much the same thing."**

"_I will not hurt her," _Gaara stated plainly. _"She is a young girl, and you cant make me go that far."_

"**But you're lusting her." he yawned lightly. "I can see it. As soon as I made my will known, your body has been reacting. I can feel you're on edge and tense. You were turned on when you saw her in that hospital bed, her breathing ragged from the site of you. I bet you could have taken her right then and there, being the Kazekage. The nurses wouldn't say anything, and you were all alone…"**

"_You mine as well just stop now while you're behind,"_ Gaara found himself growling lightly._ "You're a sick, masochistic, son of a bitch and I wont submit to you know matter what you have to say."_

"**If you say so," the Shukaku chuckled even louder. "But it seems I have gotten under you skin. You will take her, even if not in the ways that I would prefer. You cant resist those urges for long."**

And with that, the Shukaku disappeared back into the depths of his mind. He grimaced biting down on his lip, no pain being felt though. Unfortunately for him, the Shukaku wouldn't let any pain arise no matter how hard he tried to hurt himself.

He slammed his fist down on the table angrily. He knew, even though he hated it, that there was truth in the Shukaku's words. He had to stay away from the young Hyuuga as much as possible or else the urge to take her would become too great for even him and he would lose himself to his instincts.

"Who knew," he murmured walking into the washroom of the room he had been staying in. "That some girl I don't even know had this much affect on me." (A/n: I think you can catch my drift of what he's doing in the washroom XD).

(break)

"I can walk perfectly fine on my own Neji-kun," Hinata rolled her eyes as she pulled her arm away from the older male Hyuuga. She had a large rucksack on her back that she had argue for at least an hour with Neji about before he would let her even carry it.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively.

She blinked and felt her cheeks go bright at the sudden closeness.

"Neji-kun, it's alright," she looked down at her feet surprised she hadn't started her stuttering. "I…I can walk j-just fine…" Speak of the devil.

This just seemed to worry him more.

"No, I swore I would protect you Hinata," he said strongly. "I swore and I never go back on my word."

"Believe me Neji-kun, there is nothing wrong," she smiled sweetly towards him, but his words sunk deeply into her. His arm slowly slipped away from around her waist but he still walked beside her obediently, his face placid and most would think him somewhat monotonous but she knew otherwise. He just knew how to hide things well, unlike her who couldn't hide anything.

After a whole day of walking, Hinata was at the point where she was ready to collapse, but of course her pride wouldn't let her stop. When she thought she could bare it no more she found that they had already stopped at the edge of the land of fire and the land of wind. The desert was so close that the temperature had changed drastically and the forest was starting to thin out somewhat.

She looked up at Neji confused.

"It seems we are to make camp for the night before crossing the desert," Neji yawned lightly slipping his pack from off his back. "It's not really our decision when we get to stop or not, it's the Kazekage's."

"The Kazekage's…" Hinata murmured under her breath. She hadn't seen him at all in fact, and it wasn't like the group was very large or anything. The nin's contained of Neji, herself, Sakura, and Shikamaru. It was a lot for Konoha to spare but Tsunade had no objection in sending Hinata after what happened in the Hyuuga clan and Sakura and Shikamaru were naturally a good set with Neji. Sakura was the medical nin, and Shikamaru was the most logical thinker, his attacks far ranged. Neji on the other hand was the eyes of the group and his attacks were all frontal. The three of them together were a perfect squad in the Konohagakure Sunagakure exchange. Hinata wasn't meant to be apart of it… she was just there because of Neji.

There was also the three Anbu who were at the front of the little brigade. They walked beside each other casually but did not speak to one another like they couldn't let their guard down no matter what. That's when it became apparent to Hinata that Gaara wasn't there at all.

Neji then began setting up a tent which he brought for the both of them since he didn't want her walking all that way with a tent when it wasn't necessary. Hinata wanted to help but every time she got near she was just told to go sit and relax. She didn't like it when Neji became this possessive. It made her a little angry that she couldn't be trusted enough to help with a tent… then again, it was sweet knowing that he cared this much for her that he would make himself even more tired by taking on tasks alone. She bit down on her lower lip fighting the instinct to just push him away so she could finish the tent on her own.

"There," Neji said yawning lightly. "You can put the blankets in now if you like."

Hinata nodded grabbing her bag and his off the ground then walked in the tent, which she could tell Neji didn't much like for he chased after her.

"Are you really worrying over me carrying two bags for 5 meters?" she asked raising an eyebrow sarcastically. "I'm surely not going to keel over right now because I carried a little bit of extra weight for like two seconds."

"I know…" Neji murmured under his breath. Hinata looked up at him and so him looking away from her, his eyes showing sudden agony. She was confused. Neji never showed any emotion… but this… this was so strange…

"Neji-kun?" she stood up looking at him confused.

"I-I cant forgive myself for what I did…" he shook his head angrily, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "You don't see it do you? You hardly even remember it… so it seems… or at least you never blamed me… when I should have been the first person to blame. I was out to hurt you Hinata. I was out to make you suffer for the years of my life that I suffered and you still didn't blame me…"

"Neji-kun…" she whispered lightly, her eyes wide in shock but a smile crossed her lips. She hadn't thought of the fight that she had had with him in the chunin exams for years and suddenly she knew. Every piece of the puzzle seemed to fit easily into place. Every time he became over possessive, every time he just stood to look at her never saying a word, every time he worried over her making sure she wasn't being hassled, every time he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear… They were signs. Neji wanted to be forgiven. "The minute you spoke to me… the minute you became my best friend, was the minute that you were forgiven."

She wrapped her arms around him gently resting her cheek against his chest. His eyes widened in his own surprise, his hands unclenching from the fists they were in. Her words ran through his head on replay in a never ending loop. He wasn't to sure if he was supposed to smile or cry… until he broke down.

She had never even seen her cousin cry before… at least not until this moment. His tears splattered against her shoulder as he shook gently in her arms which just caused her to hug him even tighter. She would let him cry, because know matter what, she would protect him with both her arms.

Suddenly he pulled away, his eyes bright now, the agony that once filled them was gone. Another emotion that she wasn't used to from him passed through them before she could comprehend what it was and then he leaned in unsurely.

She blinked. His lips were only inches away and she knew that he wanted her to come the last couple of inches. She bit down on her lower lip unsurely and then, reluctantly, she covered the last little bit of distance to meet his lips, her breath raspy. The moment they had before was intimate… but not this intimate as he wrapped his arms around her gently, almost like he were too scared of her possible reactions to the sudden touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck unsurely. His lips tasted salty with a hint of something that she couldn't quite put her finger on it… even still she found herself liking the taste more then she should.

The kiss became a little more intimate as she felt him suckle lightly against her bottom lip, but as soon as it started it ended and he pulled away not wanting to test his waters any further. She nuzzled his collarbone with her nose gently, and then rested her cheek against his chest.

"Hinata, we can do this," he murmured softly and she suddenly felt tensed. She knew she shouldn't because Neji was always thinking of her behalf, and by saying those words he knew that she still had a chance to be happy back in Konoha. She knew he would never listen to his own feelings and that he was more likely to go on impulse then anything else. He would rather have the world crash down on him then on both of them… and that was going to be the hard part of this whole thing.

She bit down on her lower lip then pulled away from him, her heart still beating erratically in her chest.

"Hinata?" he whispered lightly confused.

"We can live in Suna Neji," she looked down at the ground, her nose scrunching. "We wont have to sleep together as long as we live in Suna… and we can travel. We can go to different places, see different sites. We don't have to be together… because I would never want you to be hurt over this… and I'd never want you to think that you can put everything on your shoulders an bare it alone. Neji, if you want to go through pain, then I will be right beside you taking equal the share. Right now, you are the most important person in my life and I cant deal with it if you think you have to fight alone!"

Hinata hadn't realised that her voice had been rising, her new found confidence shocking even herself. She looked down at the ground embarrassed, her cheeks lightly colouring.

"I don't want to give up though…" he dug fists balled tightly, finger nails penetrating the thick skin, his face suddenly agonized. "Because I don't want this to be our destiny… I don't want you to have to be taken away from the people you love… and the places that you have grown up. I don't want you to have to give up your life because I was to stubborn to listen to the main branch."

"But don't you get it?" Hinata asked smiling lightly. "You weren't the only one who said no."

"I can see the truth in your eyes Hinata… and you want to go home…"

The words struck her hard. Neji always knew how to find the truth in everything, even before she did. After everything, she hadn't given herself the chance to let everything sink in… and although she put on a brave face she was about to give up everything and everyone she ever cared about. Everyone except him…

"Please… don't tell me that…" she murmured all the confidence that once ran through her slowly slipping away. "I don't want to believe it…"

"Three months will be agony to you… but it will give us both a clear vision of what we must do…" Neji bowed his head lightly to her. "Will we run or meet the challenge that has been put in front of us?"

"Three months," she bowed her head lightly and suddenly her stomach gave a hungry lurch betraying her immense hunger. Neji chuckled lightly and smiled.

"There's sure to be something cooking over the fire by now," he entwined his fingers with hers gently taking her by surprise as he lead her out of the tent, just to see everyone staring wide-eyed at them, even the Anbu looking in their direction. Neji let his hand slip away, his eyes tight and his face blank. His normal face really… but something was off.

"I guess that explains why Hinata was asked to come along," Shikamaru shrugged lightly as if he had been pondering something.

"So you were listening in," Neji eyed Shikamaru and then his eyes flicked directly towards everyone else lingering on each for a few seconds. "It couldn't be helped."

"So you all know then," Hinata murmured softly, looking down at her feet.

"A few details are iffy but other then that I think we got the just of it," Sakura smiled weakly probably ashamed of the fact that she had been eavesdropping on a very private conversation.

"I would ask you all to keep this a secret," Neji was still very calm and very serious. The Neji Hinata always knew, but never really liked. "Until a final decision is made, this getting out could be an embarrassment to the Hyuuga clan and so forth Hinata and I shall be punished further for our rebellion."

"Punished further?" Hinata asked confused looking up at Neji again. "You don't mean to say that after everything they would really be willing to punish us further… they already disowned us, kicked us out, and they wont even let us go back to Konoha! How much more can they do to us?"

"Truth be told, knowing Hiashi, more then you could possibly imagine," Neji shock his head angrily. "Maybe a curse seal of your very own. If this was to get around, then people will mock the Hyuuga clan. I believe you all understand what I mean when I say that?"

"What exactly does the main branch wish of you?" Shikamaru asked gently resting his chin against his open palm, his elbow resting against his knee so he was hunched over lazily.

"The Hyuuga clan is becoming weak," Neji grumbled, his voice betraying his anger. "Our bloodline is growing thinner and thinner each year, the Byakugan also becoming thinner and weaker, more blind spots I guess you could say. Hinata and are of two of the very few purebred Hyuuga's left even though I, as you know, am apart of the lower branch. If there is a large quantity of purebreds born then the Hyuuga clan will be strengthened for a vast number of years until it thins out again, but at least it gives it some time."

"Neji and I have been told… have been told that we are to…"

"We're to be wed in three months and have a child by the time Hinata turns 19," Neji said calmly. "If we don't comply then we will be disowned and not apart of the Hyuuga clan any longer and we will not be able to come home to Konoha. Basically we have a choice between running or standing up to meet the occasion… and so far it seems that we are running."

"That's so sick," Sakura grumbled, her fist clenching. "How can anyone do that to another human being? Do they even have the right to do that? I can talk to Tsunade, maybe she can fix this…"

"Hiashi's word is law to us," Neji said sadly. "And although Lady Tsunade is the Hokage the Hyuuga clan is one of the largest and most powerful clans in the entire of Konoha. I don't think she would want to go up against such a power as Hiashi… at least it would take a lot of time and the fact that Hinata and I are both Hyuuga clan members shows that we are under the jurisdiction of the Hyuuga clan laws. It will be easier said then done going up against such a power no matter who you are."

"But you're powerful," Sakura turned her eyes to Neji. "Stand up and fight him! He wont stand a chance!"

"I thought you knew about this," Neji said his face becoming stoic almost. He undid his hitai-ate from around his forehead smoothly revealing the curse seal etched in a pale green. "All he needs to do is activate it and I'm useless."

"More then that," Hinata grinded her teeth. "I've seen it… it's like melting your brain… the pain so unbearable that you would rather just be killed… and then as soon as the fingers are removed you are back in your right state… except if the curse is forced on too long at a time… isn't that right… Neji?"

Neji's breath hitched as he stared down at the ground hard. His resolve was weakening and he knew it as the memories flashed through his mind… he had been only 7.

"What happens when the curse mark is forced on to long?" Sakura asked curiously, her eyes now turned expectantly to Neji. She didn't mean to but her curiosity as a metical nin had seemed to take over.

"Your chakra depletes completely and your body begins to fail on you," Neji spoke calmly, surprising for the state of mind he was now in. "You are completely sapped of all energy… and you die. Sometimes you live… but without the ability to use chakra which to a shinobi takes away their entire purpose in life. I was the only exception."

Hinata bowed her own head shamefully, the memory passing through her own head. It was a lesson that neither would ever forget. The day Hiashi taught her to use the Caged Bird seal.

_(Flashback)_

"_Today, Hinata, it is time that you learned a how to activate the seal that was placed on the lower branch to keep them in line," Hiashi spoke calmly, his face stoic and his arms crossed heavily over his chest. Neji was kneeling by the door, his head bowed in fear. He knew what was to happen next for he had seen it once before when his father had activated the Byakugan accidentally when Hiashi-sama had been sparring with Hinata-chan for training. He could still remember it like it were yesterday, the feeling of being helpless, no way to stop the torture that was inflicted on his father. _

_Now it was his turn, to feel the wrath of the Hyuuga main branch…_

"_Yes, otosan," Hinata looked over at the young boy kneeling on the floor. He looked just like her. She smiled at him unsurely hoping that he would look up maybe and smile back, but his face was still, his eyes blank as if nothing she did could reach him through the walls of his mind. _

"_Now Hinata-chan place your fingers against Neji-sama's forehead where the seal is and apply a very little amount of chakra to it and that shall activate the seal," Hiashi beckoned her foreword with a wave of his head. She blinked and then walked foreword unsurely. He didn't look like he wanted anything to do with her… he just looked blank… and empty…_

"_Are you sure otosan?" Hinata turned her eyes towards her father lightly pressing her two index fingers together embarrassedly. _

"_Hinata-chan, do as I say," Hiashi grumbled deeply and Hinata jumped lightly. She hated it when he grumbled like that. It scared her. She then turned back towards Neji and walked foreword once again until she reached him._

_Neji didn't even look up when she kneeled in front of him. Why should he? He bit down on his lower lip hesitantly, his heart racing wildly in his chest. Now he would know what his father had felt. Now he would finally understand what true fear felt like. He braced himself, the fear seeping through every inch of his small body. He knew much more then a child of only 7 should understand… far to much in fact. _

_She pressed two small fingers against his forehead lightly still unsurely and then it happened… the world had become blank as the pain… the most pain he had ever felt in his entire life ran through his veins like liquid fire, scorching everything in it's path. His heart started to beat erratically, so much so that he could hardly breath as the blood was pumped excessively through his veins. Any hope he had once felt… any shred of kindness… any prospect of release gone replaced with want of only death… the only thing that could possibly put an end to this suffering. Death was mere inches away. He reached for it his body aching for the release that only death could give him and as his mind came so close to the end everything suddenly became clear again, his body drenched in a thick sheen of sweat. He blinked unsurely as if he couldn't believe he was still there, and he began to cough dryly, the taste of bile evident in his mouth. He looked at the girl in front of him whose eyes were wide with shock and fear… and possibly shame. His eyes then turned to Hiashi who was just standing a smirk evident across his chiselled face. Anger suddenly flared deep inside of him. Such anger he had never felt before. He was weak and his chakra levels were depleted but the thought of that man who had never felt such pain just standing there smirking as he did was enough to push him foreword._

"_You bastard!" Neji yelled, clenching his fist as he launched himself foreword, leaving everything behind. He knew his efforts would be futile but the thought that he didn't sit back and take it… that he fought back was enough to send him flying towards Hiashi in his blank rage._

_And he never saw it coming… the moment that Hiashi's fingers pressed against the seal on his head before he even had the chance to lay one punch on the head of the clan. Then again… he was only a 7 year old boy, and the pain that once seared through his body erupted through his veins once more, claiming him._

_(End flashback)_

No one dared to ask what had happened for the tension that ran through the group became almost unbearable.

Neji, breaking the sudden tension, walked over towards the fire and sat down next to Shikamaru quietly and Hinata quickly followed unsurely sitting down beside Hinata. She wanted to go sit by Neji but she wasn't to sure the moment really called for it since everyone knew already about basically everything. Sakura knew Hinata wasn't in the greatest of moods and she quickly began to chatter about some random things that brightened her up somewhat. She was never close friends with Sakura… but this, well this was something she could get used to.

(Back to Hinata and Kira)

"I had never been more thankful that Neji was there for me," I sighed lightly looking down at my hands. "He always knew how to make me smile… which was surprising with everything that happened. I still cant believe that after everything we were still very close, and he could still manage to kiss me like that and I'd never really feel awkward." I couldn't help but smile and giggle at that comment.

"And Sakura," Kira cut in gently. "She seemed to become somewhat of a friend to you in that time?"

"More then you would know," I sighed again. "But that's another story."

"It seems that things have become quite calm again even just a little bit," Kira rested his head against his palm gently, a smile crossing his glorious face.

"That little while was kind of a break after all that trauma," I groaned lightly. "But more trauma was about to come, and fast, as my fiery haired boy made his presence known once again."

(End chapter)

Me: I must say that was a particularly well lengthened chapter.

Gaara: except the fact that it's supposed to be a hinagaara fic and the only times I'm in it are when I'm having random arguments with Shukaku who is a huge perv!

Me: Is someone a little jealous of Neji-kun?

Gaara: …

Me: OMG you're jealous!

Kiba: heh, I always knew Gaara was a pussy.

Gaara: What the fuck is that supposed to me!!

Neji: well this is extremely awkward…

Hinata: It's alright… Neji-kun

Gaara: Oh… Hinata… hi…

Sai: Gaara doesn't have a penis!

Me: Hey, stop picking on Gaara. He's the sweetest one here!

Gaara: thank you Besu-sama

Me: Hey that names for my sisters around the computer screen thingy!

Gaara: aw… but I like that name

Kiba: heh, Gaara's an even bigger pussy

Hinata: Gomen-ne for everyone… and please R&R


	6. Chapter 6: My blanket

Unfaithful

Authors note: Yes I'm back and for the 6 chapter! Can you believe it?? XD yah I know it really isn't that big of a deal but just the thought that this story is coming together so well to me makes it worth while I guess. Well please enjoy the chapter and I really cant wait to hear about what you think! This story had become very important to me… or so it seems. I guess I'm just getting overprotective about it like I did with RBTH. I dunno, I'm just glad some people like it. Honestly, if no one ever read it I would still be happy knowing that I tried. Wow now I'm getting all sentimental XD. Better get on with the story!

Oh also, if you haven't noticed, I've been trying to make Hinata sound a little less… I guess you could call it perfect? In a lot of stories I've read she's always this perfect little angel and she never does anything wrong. Not to mention she has to have the perfect body and stuff like that. I thought, to add a spin on this story, that I would make her seem a little less angelic. Make her more human. Also, I hope to make her sound a little more ordinary instead of the perfect specimen of a woman. Hopefully this doesn't turn people away from the story XP. I wouldn't necessarily call it OOCing because Hinata wasn't really uber perfect in the show to begin with XD but that's what made her character so charming. i just think the view that everyone seems to have towards Hinata is becoming a little different from the show and no i dont think i'm the expert on it or anything its just i seem to ramble on about pointless things XD.

Chapter 6: My Blanket

"I can still remember it as clearly as if it were yesterday," I mumbled gently pulling the blanket up higher. I was finding it a little uncomfortable trying to find a spot where my wings weren't getting in the way, but unsurprisingly they folded against my back making it impossible to lay back. I groaned gently and turned my eyes towards Kira who looked calm and at ease, his hands resting gently against his thighs. I had been contemplating for the last while what he truly was. Could he be some kind of angel sent to take me specifically to heaven like a guardian angel or was he some kind of angel of death that was watching and waiting for everyone to die?

"Most can remember their human life only barely when they arrive here but your explanations for everything make it seem like even I was there," Kira murmured softly, a smile crossing his lips. "I've always wanted to know what human life felt like. It seems so interesting when I hear of it."

"You've never had a human life?" I asked surprised. I probably shouldn't have been so shocked but right at that moment he seemed so utterly human, the want evident in his voice.

"I've never experienced it, but I was created with some of the emotions of a human, so that I could make the transition from life to death easier for humans" he ran his hand through his hair gently. "Although I do not feel the need for lust or greed, I do feel an aching in my bones to feel, even just some of the things that humans experience in their lives."

"It really isn't what it's cracked up to be," I couldn't help but feel bitter when I spoke those words. I was here after all. I worked so hard to find happiness just to find myself being buried deeper and deeper in hate and pain until it was impossible to dig my way back up. I buried myself alive…

"Please continue with your story," Kira spoke up again. "I really do wish to hear."

"You're surprisingly attentive for someone who doesn't feel lust or greed," I chuckled lightly. "But really, that's all this story is filled with now… lust, greed, and hate…"

(Start)

Hinata curled up under her blanket, the cool chill of the night taking it's toll on her. Sakura had suggested that Shikamaru and her switch places so that she could share a tent with Sakura instead but Hinata humbly declined. The farther she was from Neji, even just by a little bit, was the farther she was from home, and that scared her. She already felt weak as it was and she didn't want all her assumptions to be proven correct if she was away from him for too long.

She pulled the blanket up to her chin shivering gently. It was cold… or was it just the fact that she had become cold? She clutched her shirt where her heart would be located underneath the cloth, tucking her knees in closer to her chest to conceal even just a little more warmth. Her heart had become fragile, and one more blow could possibly shatter it. She yawned lightly when suddenly the door of the tent opened. Neji's shift for watch was over. Could it already be that late?

She peaked her eyes open gently to see Neji's silhouette beside her. His hands reached down for his bag which he unzipped tiredly pulling out what seemed to be a change o clothing, obviously for the next day. He put them down beside him and then began stripping off his shirt tiredly. She froze.

So he would change now when he thought she was sleeping instead of it being a hassle in the morning… but she wasn't sleeping. She screwed her eyes shut knowing it was wrong to watch as her heart beat started to quicken. It shouldn't matter to her this much… then why was she so jumpy? Her one eye peaked open gently and she could feel the blush arise on her cheeks as she saw his beautifully sculpted torso and shoulders. She would be pinching herself in the morning because of this but she found it hard to keep her eyes shut. He slipped his clean shirt on over his bare skin and then stood up, hunched over so he could strip off his trousers.

She could feel the blush growing on her cheeks, the thought of the cold that had once occupied all her attention now gone, instead replaced by an uncomfortable heat. She was feeling an emotion unknown to her at that moment in time and she couldn't help but bite down sharply on her lower lip trying to come back to her normal senses.

He untied the second piece to the lower area of his outfit letting that fall to the ground before he unbuttoned his white trousers and stripped them off too lying them down beside his used shirt. Now all her wore was his fresh shirt and a pair of white boxers. She knew she should have closed her eyes by now but one eye still remained open, the heat in the pit of her stomach growing uncomfortably so. This was so wrong…

He then pulled down his boxers quickly, his shirt covering his 'area' which in the back of her mind came as a slight disappointment but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind, her one eye drifting to his cream coloured thighs that looked hard and muscled. She could feel her throat become dry, a light sheen of sweat now visible on her forehead. Her heart was beating to quickly, her blood being pumped through her veins harshly making her more prone to her instincts then her actual thoughts, and she didn't like this feeling of senseless primitiveness one bit. Neji then pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and easily slid on a new pair of trousers retying the second piece to his outfit, the feeling in her stomach slowly subsiding.

He then turned towards her walking closer and she quickly closed her eyes hoping that he hadn't noticed she was awake. When he hadn't said anything she was about to open her eyes when she felt his presence once again this time behind her as his wrapped his arm around her gently almost protectively, resting underneath the blanket as well now. She felt a purr deep within her throat as she felt a need to be closer to him but she dared not move in fear that he would realise she had been awake this whole time. Even still, she could feel his breath trickle against the back of her neck and it soothed her somewhat calling sleep to her once more.

(pause)

"I had never really felt like that before," I blushed lightly my eyes looking down at my lap. "It was something unexplainable I guess… and I don't know, I guess there was just something there that hadn't been there before. When I think back to it I realise that it must be that it was the first time I ever really felt, I guess you could say, aroused."

"Well that's an interesting development," Kira blinked his eyes still light.

"I guess it kind of was," the blush was creeping farther along my cheeks but Kira seemed lost in the story so I continued.

(Start)

Sleep was only inches away, and yet she couldn't fall asleep. She was restless, and the thought of morning became an almost comforting thought. She would have moved around but Neji was so close behind her that she knew he would most likely wake if she moved in any kind of way, and anyways, she was kind of enjoying the feeling of his warmth against hers. The cold chill that had once enveloped her was replaced with only Neji's warmth. Why was she feeling this way? It wasn't like her at all. It was like, for the first time, she realised just how different Neji really was from her… not in a bad way of course, just the initial shock made her feel totally different.

Why hadn't it occurred to her before that Neji had a penis? This thought made her blush again as she curled up tighter in a ball. He had always been watching over her, and after the chunin exams, it was like he became her guardian angel (a/n: I really have to stop it with the irony XD), but never before did she think about the fact that he was male and she was female. It just wasn't really important. Obviously now the tides were turned and maybe that's what brought on the realisation but the thought that things might become… weird… was scaring her. When he used to hug her, or tap her shoulder to make sure she knew he was there, or when he leaned in to whisper something to her that no one else was supposed to hear, it all seemed normal because he was her best friend… but now she knew she wouldn't be able to help herself from blushing or shying away.

In any case, she was sad that any of this had ever happened and now things would never be the same, even emotionally wise.

She had to take a breather. She knew she didn't want to wake Neji but it was starting to feel stuffy and she just couldn't take it anymore. She turned lightly pressing her fingers against the lower of his neck to a specific chakra point that should keep him asleep while she got up. She then quickly slipped out of the grasp of his arm and crouched over unzipping the tent. The cool night air was the first thing she felt when she stepped out of the tent, breathing in slowly, the familiar scent of trees wafting to her nose. She unzipped the tent up behind her and then slowly walked around towards the campfire which was still ablaze. That's when she realised that someone had to be on watch.

There, by the fire, sat one of the Anbu, his face obscured by the mask he was wearing, but something about him made him feel familiar in a way. He looked up at her curiously and she felt a blush come to her cheeks as she sat down on the other side of the fire.

"Gomen-ne, I just thought I would come out and sit by the fire for a breather… if I'm disturbing you I will go…"

The Anbu just shook his head and continued looking at the fire, a charcoaled stick in hand. He looked so at peace, which was weird for an Anbu for normally when they were on duty they are like brick walls.

She watched as the flames licked the sky never-endingly, the pattern almost redundant, when the low growl of a familiar voice erupted from the lips of the Anbu.

"So my disguise was that affective," he murmured gently removing the mask to reveal the face of the Kazekage himself, crooked smirk and all. His aquamarine eyes flashed with amusement and something else but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Hello Hinata Hyuuga."

"Gaara!" she said shocked her eyes wide.

"Hadn't Neji made it clear enough to you that I was among the Anbu?" Gaara chuckled lightly, his voice almost mocking. "That wasn't very nice of him now was it?"

"He probably just thought I would have expected it," she felt the blush rise to her cheeks. Of course it was exactly like her to let something so simple slip her mind.

"Even still, for a jonin I would have expected him to tell you every detail even if you already knew," Gaara's smirk grew. "Bad communication can be the death of shinobi." (a/n: ironic again! But of course you'll understand that later on XP).

"It's not Neji's fault that I haven't been up to par lately," she grumbled taking sudden offence. If anyone was to blame for her not knowing it was her own stupidity and not Neji's.

"So your relationship with this cousin of yours," Gaara cut in gently resting his chin against his palm calmly. "You in love with him?"

Hinata blinked. She couldn't believe the Kazekage himself had just asked such a personal question. "It's not like that…"

"Then why are you so tense?" she didn't like the tone he had in his voice. It was mocking and made her feel small.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" The words were out before she could stop them and she quickly put her hand to her mouth embarrassed. Yes, she did just say that to the Kazekage. She blinked again, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"But you are my business," he stood up gracefully, his posture almost perfect. "You, Miss Hyuuga Hinata, are now a member of Suna and I find you interesting."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she looked up at him, sudden anger flaring. She couldn't believe she ever thought this guy was the man from the flower festival. He may have resembled the man in her dreams but all in all, he was just a prick and nothing like the man that danced with her. Hell, she bet if he ever tried to dance with her he wouldn't even come close to having the skill and expertice that her black morning glory had. Yes, that was what he was. Her black morning glory… and Gaara… well he was just a leaf. A harmless, plain, ordinary leaf. He was moving gracefully towards her and she quickly adverted her eyes to the flames of the fire once again just to feel his hand make contact with her chin tilting her face so she had nowhere else to look but his face.

"Whatever you wish of it to mean," he chuckled again. She bit down on her lower lip, the familiar smell wafted over her making her senses run wild. He was so close to her, her black morning glory just inches away. She wanted to reach out and grab his face between her hands, to kiss his lips gently just as they had before but the thoughts were soon washed away again as he stood up straight. "You better get your rest Miss Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Neji has already awoken so you might want to return before he gets worried."

He did it again… he was playing tricks with her mind and she knew it, but just to be careful she activated her Byakugan and there, to her shock, was Neji slowly getting up. She deactivated her Byakugan quickly and turned her eyes once more towards Gaara who only waved at her laughing then returned to sitting by the flames. She sneered, her face blank and she turned towards the tent uneasily. Neji would be worried. Of course he would be worried. It was just the kind of person he was. She unzipped the tent just to notice his hand was also on the zipper, his eyes bright.

"Hinata," he breathed out lightly, his once worried expression changing back to it's stoic version. "Where were you?"

"Oh I just went out for a breather is all," she chuckled lightly turning her eyes to the ground. She hadn't expected it to get awkward after everything they had been through thus far… but it became awkward and she was finding she couldn't meet his silver eyes. She hated to admit it, but those new emotions she had just felt… well they betrayed her naivety to the truth behind the matter. Maybe it was better back when she felt nothing except the love of a cousin for him. This new… emotion was something she knew she was going to have to worry about.

Quickly she slipped passed him and took her place back underneath the blanket trying her hardest to keep her eyes directed towards everything but the male Hyuuga who zipped the tents door back up and joined her, but his arm was not wrapped around her like before. She frowned a little but new it was for the better and she quickly licked her dried lips curling back up in a ball, waiting for sleep to take her once again back to another world. A world where she was safe even for just a little while.

(break)

She was avoiding him and he didn't like it. Neji looked ahead at Hinata who was walking beside Haruno Sakura and not him any longer. That morning he had woken up to see that she was already scuttling around the tent packing things up. When he asked her to slow down, chuckling, she just chuckled weakly and avoided his eye contact completely… ok even worse then that. She avoiding looking in his general direction completely. He had no idea what had changed in her. Just the night before she had let him kiss her… which was nice but that's wasn't really the point. The fact was, she had completely changed on him, and in the matter of a nights sleep. Neji Hyuuga knew it for sure that he just didn't at all understand girls.

"Damn I forgot how bloody hot this damn desert is!" Sakura boomed loudly, her face distorted somewhat with light rage.

"It's only the morning Sakura-chan," Hinata giggled lightly although deep down inside she was starting to feel the heat affect her as well. If this was what the heat was going to be like all the time then she was definitely going to hate it here, but she wouldn't complain. It wasn't in here nature to complain, not to mention Neji would think it as a queue to take matters into his own hands which, with the strange emotions she had been having towards him lately, was not exactly the best thing for her at the time. She groaned, becoming light-headed. Maybe she would get used to this heat… and if not then her and Neji could always travel to the village hidden in the snow…

"But it's so bloody hot," she grumbled under her breath followed by more cussing. Hinata on the other hand grew silent, licking her dried lips. She would have turned to Neji at least by now to start up an easy going conversation if this were any normal mission but it wasn't like that anymore. Hell, she couldn't even look him straight in the eye anymore without feeling somewhat embarrassed and flustered. Why did things have to be so complicated? She resisted the urge to groan in displeasure and quickly turned her eyes back to Sakura hoping for a conversation that had to do with something other then the fact that it was bloody hot, but Sakura continued to spew cusses. Being apprenticed to Tsunade so long really had taken it's toll on Sakura's vocabulary.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru grumbled suddenly catching her attention, but of course he had to be talking to Neji. "Walking all the way to Suna when there's not even a cloud in sight… this is going to be one long and boring three months."

"We were exchanged here because we were needed for missions and such," Neji pointed out blankly, his expression stoic as usual. "I highly doubt there will be any time to be 'bored'."

"I already knew that," Shikamaru yawned lightly. "And the missions weren't what I was referring to."

"Then what were you referring to?" Neji raised an arched eyebrow curiously.

"The woman of course," he grumbled annoyed. "Whenever I'm off mission I just know she going to be pulling me around the town to go 'shopping' or whatever girls do. It's going to be such a pain. No time to relax and not even any clouds to stare up at."

"Oh so you're referring to Temari-sama," Neji tensed lightly. He did not like to speak of such matters aloud when her over possessive brother was not even a few meters away, in perfect ear shot of the conversation.

"Who else would I be referring to," he cocked an eyebrow chuckling lightly under his breath. "It's been to long…"

"Shikamaru-san, are you in a relationship with Temari-sama or something?" Hinata turned her eyes towards the lazy shinobi walking behind her, her voice emanating her curiosity. It was surprising how his tone had turned so quickly when he had uttered that words that it had been to long, like he had gone from mocking to utter want in a matter of seconds. It was strange.

"To be truthful I haven't seen her in a year so I have no idea," he grumbled blankly. "I guess I'll just have to see."

The conversation seemed to end at the statement and Hinata turned her eyes back towards the sand in front of her. She knew they would be nearing Suna soon enough but she was becoming even more annoyed at the rising temperature and the sooner she was inside of out the blazing sun the sooner she would be finally at ease.

(break)

"And this is your room," a messenger shinobi stated plainly pointing towards the door to where Hinata's place of residence would be for the next three months… at least of what she knew. She turned slightly to see Neji already walking into his room which was right across from hers, his bag slung over his shoulder carelessly even though it looked quite heavy. Her own was heavy enough and she knew she wouldn't be able to carry it on one shoulder for very long. She opened the door to her room and walked in. There in front of her was a double bed, with plain white sheets adorning it, a nightstand, a set of drawers, a desk with a chair, astack of blank paper and a penholder filled with new, unused pens, and a closet. The floors was dark and hardwood which was pretty and the walls were a deep shade of maroon, almost sepia-like. Basically what she had hoped for. There was a washroom for the four of them to share down the hall which she hadn't checked out yet but she hoped that there would be some shampoo and such already there or she would have to spend some of her savings on it.

She sighed gently throwing her bag on the bed lazily, closing her eyes gently. She had to admit that after that walk she was very tired.

When she first saw Suna she was a little surprised. She hadn't expected to see a huge thick wall surrounding the entire village. She knew she probably should have expected something like that because there was always sand storms and it was a defence against attacks from all directions but she was just a little surprised to find it there. Inside the village though was another thing. Nearly as soon as they entered the gates Gaara took of his Anbu mask as the new sites seemed to wash over them. There buildings were tall and old looking, perches set on random houses, and there was a market right in the middles of the main street. When they had walked further in, people randomly stopped to make their respects to the Kazekage-sama, some even going so far as to give him small tokens of their appreciation which was just samples of their wares. Hinata had been a little surprised at this for she had always thought the same thing about Gaara and it finally really sunk in how much he was really necessary here.

She couldn't believe that she was about to admit this to herself, but the site of the happy little village kind of brought joy to her heart, and she was finding the place easier and easier to like. It may be hot, but as soon as you walked inside any of the buildings it was always cool, and in Konoha everything just seemed to be so much more… busy.

In any case, this place wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be. She stood up silently walking towards her circular window to peer out over the city. It truly was a marvellous site but her mixed emotions about the whole thing were causing her to go blank, her heart suddenly heavy.

"Sound the bugle now," she murmured gently, the notes flowing easily off her expert tongue. "Play it just for me. As the seasons change, remember how I used to be. Now I cant go on. I cant even start… I've got nothing left, just an empty heart. I'm a soldier wounded soul I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me. Lead me away… or leave me lying here…"

She didn't know why the words seemed to pop in her head as the did, but before she knew it the tears were streaming down her face. Tears were splattering down her cheeks and onto her clothing in quick jets but she did not sob. No she just stood staring out the window, heart too full. She knew she was a little overdue for a good emotional break down, but for some reason she felt weak. Neji wasn't weak. Why did that give her a right to be cry like this? Even still, in the safety of her own room she could hide in her moment of weakness. He wouldn't have to worry…

Suddenly her door opened and Neji walked in carelessly holding a few sets of clothing in his arms. "Hinata I carried a few of your dinner kimono's cause I thought you might want to keep them… Hinata?"

She turned away from him shamefully, trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes the best she could but he had seen her, in this weak state of mind. Of all people to walk in on her it had to be him… well at least it wasn't Gaara for he would probably have made fun of her or something to make her even more pissed off then she already was.

"T-thank you f-for bringing those N-Neji," she stuttered still not turning around. "You can j-just leave them o-on the bed…"

She blinked looking down at the arms that were wrapped around her waist, his breathing soft against the nape of her neck. She could feel his grasp tighten protectively as she began to sob lightly.

"Why do you try to hide your emotions from me?" Neji asked gently, his voice almost breathless. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurting so?"

She bit down on her lower lip sharply, heart racing wildly within her chest. He could manipulate her so easily and she hated it.

"You don't have to hide things from me you know?" Neji's voice became slightly pained. "We are friends right? To know that you are hurt makes me feel hurt because I was foolish enough not to see the signs."

"I didn't want you to know…" she sobbed gently raising her hand to her face to cover her streaming eyes. "Because I was afraid that you would think I was weak… I've already cried enough over this and I don't even know why I crying right now I just… I just don't get it!"

"Peace, Hinata," he cooed gently. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. I don't think your tears make you weak. In fact, I'm proud of you, because I was afraid that I was losing the you that I've always known."

"P-Proud… of me?" she couldn't believe his words.

"Extremely proud," he smiled lightly holding her even more tightly. "Now calm down. We will get used to Suna, and you looked like you liked the area a lot when we were walking here. If anything, you just needed to cry a bit and I understand that completely. Sometimes you just need to cry to let everything out, cause if you don't you'll find that the pain and the sadness inside will turn into anger and rage. I could never just stand by and watch your light eyes become hard with anger as mine have over the years. Hell, I refuse to stand by. To see that smile disappear from your face…"

Hinata turned in his arms wrapping her own arms around his tightly her face burying into his shoulder, the tears splattering down her face even faster. He always knew the exact thing to say to set her into even more tears, her once flushed face now bright with embarrassment, the tears now dampening his shirt. She didn't ever want to let go, and as time grew she was finding it harder to believe that she had to. Neji would hold her as long as she had wanted him to, even if forever…

And maybe that was the reason why she lifted her face once again from his shoulder, a new confidence now running through her veins. Maybe it was the reason why she stretched up on her toes a placed a chaste kiss against his surprised lips. Maybe that's why she even went as far as to kiss him again, but deeper, her lips moulding to his gently. His hard lips soon softened to hers, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate. Yes this was definitely something she enjoyed. His lips were so wanting as he kissed her back, which always sent chills down her back no matter what way she put it.

Neji on the other hand was utterly confused but suddenly very happy as he suckled on her lower lip lightly enjoying the taste. He hated to admit it but it felt so right… and even if Hinata didn't feel the same way, he knew that he was holding feelings for her, and that was something he couldn't hide for much longer. Of course, he would never hurt Hinata. He had made it his mission from the moment he realised the truth about destiny that he would protect her. If she didn't want him, then he understood and would back away even if it hurt. If she told him she did not wish for him to remain by her side, he would go without a second thought even though he knew within the deepest cores of his mind that he was truthfully and honestly in love with her… This though, was nice.

(pause)

"I was so blind," I murmured under my breath, my anger suddenly intensifying. "I should have known better not to toil with someone's emotions like that! Neji's only human… and it felt like I used him for my own selfish reasons never thinking about how he felt…"

"How could you know?" Kira asked quickly. "I know… I know I may not understand lust but how could you have known there were other feelings behind his words?"

"Because it just wasn't like Neji to just let me get away with kissing him like that," I grunted, my heart still pattering wildly. "It wasn't in his nature to be intimate with anyone, and if I was his best friend, I shouldn't have been an exception. I should have known…"

"So I'm guessing something bad happens?" he looked at the wall ahead of him, his eyes still bright with curiosity.

"So many things happen that its hard for me to even comprehend," I smiled weakly licking my dry lips hesitantly. "In fact, it's hard summarizing everything because I can retell the story perfectly, every word that was ever spoken… the last months of my life…"

(end)

Yes I did just end it off like that XD. Sorry I just got back from my vacation and it so totally powned ass. Swimming in a lake, canoeing, the whole shebang. Basically heaven to me .

Gaara: Swimming and canoeing? I thought you were evident on just sitting around on that laptop of yours.

Ed: Well it's not my fault… I just have an over excessive need to stay in contact with people. Its my link the outside world! Oh and I get to continue the awesome adventures of unfaithful with you all .

Neji: My heart…

Ed: I'm sorry Neji. I just need you to feel this pain because the storyline calls for it.

Kiba: HA my pain is over muhahahahahaha. You're turn Hyuuga.

Sasuke: Am I in this story?

Ed: I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet.

Tenten: How bout me? I could always end up with Neji!

Ed: Yah… about that… I kind of have this thing against NejiTen…

Hinata: Please R&R…


	7. Chapter 7: Struggling needs

Unfaithful

Authors note: Alright people, I'm back and with the 7 chapter! I know, uber quick update thanks to lack of reviews -.-. i will love you forever if you please review! all the cookies you could possibly eat! also i'm startin up a vote. This will help me decide things a little better for the rest of the storyline. please tell me if you prefer the gaarahina pairing or the nejihina pairing. The ending has a bit of a twist and i need to know what attracts people more . To me this is pretty exciting. Oh and now they are in Suna . Wink. I cant say there's going to be a lemon this chapter but more citrusyness and oh the joy of Gaara's jealousy finally becoming known! I cant wait to see the reviews for this one! I just want to see people reactions. Oh and Al, I don't want you reading this chapter! The story is officially over for you now XP.

Chapter 7: Struggling needs.

Gaara grumbled deeply under his breath, his face becoming hard and somewhat anger intensified. His nose was now touching the door in front of him, his one hand resting gently on the door knob. He knew it wasn't in his true will to be standing here right now outside of her door, but the thought that he was so close to her sent his heart reeling. Just one kiss. Yes that is all he wanted. Shukaku wanted more then that and every time the thought of Hinata rushed through his mind, Shukaku's horrid thoughts did as well. All he wanted was one kiss… but would that even be possible to hold himself back after that?

His heart was telling him to go forward but his mind was telling him to turn and leave before someone gets hurt. The thought of her lips was driving him insane and he hated it. He never let things affect his so deeply as this did, but for once in his life he knew that he had to try. He had to even if it was selfish thinking. He wanted her so bad it almost hurt, and he couldn't think logically. He just needed to open the door. He just needed to see her face even for a few seconds then everything would be worth while. Yes, that was all he needed. If he kissed her he wouldn't be able to hold back… but if he just looked at her then that would be something and he could resist the temptations that ran through his body. He could resist the Hyuuga girl.

Suddenly he realised the voices that were being spoken behind the door. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realised the words that had been being said… and sobbing.

His face suddenly scrunched in anger as the Hyuuga males voice was heard. So he was the reason she was crying. He would pay and dearly. But his voice had become soft and gentle, words of comfort. He had never heard the Hyuuga male speak in such a tone to anyone except his Hinata. Yes, that was it. Hinata was his, and no one else would have her. Her voice was weak and soft but there was no anger there. No not an ounce. In fact he could hear another emotion that he wasn't expecting to hear.

And then it became silent. Hinata's sobs weren't even heard anymore. His face became blank as the anger seared through his veins. The damn Hyuuga was kissing his Hinata! The sudden rage the filled his entire body almost pushed him far enough to break the door down and tear the long haired male away from her and make him pay, but he resisted with all his might and forced himself to walk down the hallway towards the stairs. He would come back and if that damn Hyuuga wasn't out of there then he would pry the son of a bitch out of there himself, and then personally make his life a living hell.

(Break)

Hinata pulled away reluctantly, her cheeks still bright in embarrassment, and tear stained from her little outburst. Her heart was racing now at the speed of sound as she stared into Neji's silvery eyes looking for comfort but was surprised to see more then that swimming in the blank orbs. Her mouth dropped lightly at the loving gaze he was giving her, and her mind quickly shifted back to Kiba who had always given her such loving looks… and her black morning glory… she gulped, her throat suddenly very dry. Neji noticed this and his eyes became hard once more, any emotion that once passed through them was totally covered by stoicism and seriousness. Still, the gaze from just a few seconds ago was still alive in her mind playing in circles on repeat.

"I-I think I must go now," Neji let his arms slip away from her, the urgency in his voice the only thing giving away his sudden shame. Hinata grabbed his wrist confused looking for answer but his eyes now became pleading. "Hinata, please…"

Her fingers slipped away, lips trembling softly as he made his exit quick as a flash.

"N-Neji…" Her voice became soft as if she had done something wrong. She had never seen him look at her like that, not once, and she didn't know what to think. Neji was everything to her, and to watch him run away from her like that scared her. She wanted him to be near and she never wanted to let go of him but she had never expected that he would ever react the way he did.

She sat down on her bed, her body slouching over as if the efforts of the day finally took it's toll on her, and she could no longer stand it alone. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't cry. Not again at least.

Falling back on her bed, she wanted nothing more then to find him again but she knew she wouldn't be able to now. That look in his eyes… it was something she wasn't expecting. Hell, she was expecting something totally different… but why was she so surprised to see it in the first place? She did just kiss him after all. It wasn't his fault. On the contrary. It was all her fault.

Neji wouldn't have kissed her if she hadn't kissed him first, and a sudden shock ran through her body. She was so selfish… so so selfish…

She had thought this whole time she had been the one who was being toiled with, and the mental games being played on, but really she was the one playing them on Neji who had done nothing at all but be there for her when she needed it the most. She was leading him on that whole time and she made it so hard on him when he was just showing her that side of him that she created. She had to do something… anything to make it up to him… but the awkwardness from before now mixed with this new predicament made it an even harder situation to get by.

But that wasn't a reason to give up. No it wouldn't be one. She got herself in this mess and she would be the one to solve it. Neji deserved that much from her. She just needed to build up the courage for it.

She knew he would be resting tomorrow since everyone had a two day break before the missions duties would start, so it would be best to get this off her chest now before it ruined both his day and hers. If he was thinking about it just as much as she was then she knew he wouldn't be able to put this to rest until it is solved. She breathed in gently through her nose and then sighed, her heart starting up once again.

(Pause)

"I couldn't believe my stupidity," I shook my head a little angrily. "I didn't care at all how he felt, of course, and I basically put myself in an unnecessarily messy situation…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Kira said lightly putting his hand on my shoulder gently. "You are only human, and you make mistakes. Don't be upset with yourself for it is in the past now."

"But I hurt him," I bit down on my lower lip. "That was enough to make me hate everything. He was my protector and I was just his burden but he never felt that way about me. He never told me I was just a burden to him… and when I used him like that looking for some comfort, it was the last straw. I had never wanted to be that kind of person."

(start)

Neji banged his head against his door angrily, his fists tightening as his fingernails cut crescent shapes into his palms. Why couldn't he just hide things like he had planned? Yeah she kissed him, but it wasn't something he was supposed to get all excited about. She was hurting and he should have known that… but he showed his own weakness to her. She was his weakness. He was a shinobi and he couldn't even hide his only weakness…

Why did things have to play out like this? Why did he have to feel such a spark every time she pressed her lips against his? He knew it was always going to be one-sided, but for the first time he felt like maybe she did to. Maybe that's why he looked down into her eyes like he did. He didn't block his emotions from her like he had so trained himself to do. Why'd he have to be so stupid? She was everything to him, and he just made things worse. Why did he have to go so far?

Suddenly a light tapping was heard outside his door. His breath stopped as his eyes widened surprised. Maybe someone came to see what all the noise was about when he had banged his head so harshly against the door. That seemed like a probable explanation for why someone was banging at his door. He opened it silently just to see the last person he had been expecting to see.

Hinata stood outside his door, her eyes directed towards her feet and her face flushed with shame. He wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around her as soon as he saw the look on her face but restrained with all his might. He wouldn't make things any more worse for her then it already was.

"Neji… I came to apologise…" she said lightly, her voice cracking somewhat. Neji raised an eyebrow confused. "Can… can I come in?"

"Yah, of course," he opened the door wider giving her room to walk inside. She looked around a little uncomfortably and Neji quickly grabbed her the chair so she could sit down. He then took a seat down on the edge of his bed still a little confused.

"Neji, I'm sorry," the words seem to flow from her mouth before she had the chance to comprehend what she was saying. "I used you and I was selfish and I never thought about you're feelings which was totally despicable of me. I understand if you want me to leave and I will if that is what you wish but I just couldn't stand it when you left the way you did and it scared me half to death to think that I could have ruined everything we have together and I really just wasn't expecting the look in your eyes when I should have been and I don't even know why I'm rambling on like this…"

"Hinata really," Hinata's eyes widened lightly as she felt Neji's hand cup her chin gently his thumb caressing the skin of her cheek very softly, and she looked up confused to see him smiling down at her. A rare sight but a sight that when she had the chance to see it, it always sent her heart ablaze like how it felt right now. "You never did anything wrong and personally if I was in your place I would have done the same thing. Don't worry, I'm not a fragile little boy. I know what it's like to make mistakes and I understand that you just do not feel for me the same way as I do for you."

She blinked and her cheeks suddenly reddened at his words. So he really did like her more then just friends…

"I will be watching you as I always have, protecting you when its needed, and your shoulder to cry on as long as you need me to be that person," Neji bowed his head softly to her, his hand falling gracefully away from her cheek. "No matter what."

She could feel the tears welling up again and her heart went into overdrive. It was so much to take in at one time, and suddenly it hit her truthfully and harshly. Neji loved her, and if only she loved him back then they could both live happy lives… if only she loved him back they would leave Suna, marry and make a family together. If only she loved him… like he did her…

There's one point in your life where you have to decide between what's best for you and what's best for everyone else. This was a moment where the only thought that passed through her head was, 'maybe I should try to love him'. And with that thought came new inspiration. A whole hell of it in fact. Maybe she, after everything, could learn to fall in love with him as he so quickly did with her. Kissing him was amazing, and him being near always made it feel like the world was safe and calm… not to mention that strange uncomfortable heat she felt in the pit of her stomach when she saw him half naked. Maybe after all, she could be what he needed instead of it always Neji being what she needed.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Neji asked a little worriedly and she quickly adverted her eyes, breaking the trance she had been in. Her heart was reeling now as she knew exactly what she had to do. With a slow breath, she let the air fill her lungs once more and then turned her eyes back towards Neji's who was staring back at her, his own eyes filled with worry… and the other emotion that seemed to hide behind everything. The emotion that was the reason why she was even sitting here in the first place. The love in his eyes that she could never comprehend, and in her heart she knew she could be what he needed.

"Neji… the real reason I came here was…" her voice cracked within her throat just take make him even more riled up and worried. "I want to… I want another… I…"

Damn it. Of all the times to get nervous and embarrassed it had to be now when he was staring down at her like that.

"What is it?" Neji asked softly kneeling down before her, so his face was levelled with hers now. "Anything you need I promise I will make it my mission to get it for you."

Her cheeks were becoming intensely hot now as the close proximity made it hard to breathe let alone talk. She licked her dry lips, and closed her eyes gently for a few seconds before opening them with a little more resolve this time around.

"Neji, I want you to… I want you… to…" she winced, her blushed becoming even brighter. "Ah fuck it."

In one fluid motion she wrapped her arms around his neck quickly, her lips crushing to his in a passionate kiss that sent the blood curling. Neji of course reacted strangely, his lips hard and his eyes wide in confusion, but she wasn't done yet. She was far from done. She licked his lower lip gently, her mouth still moulded against hers till finally he stopped resisting, his own lips moulding to hers. She smiled triumphant and pulled him even closer, his arms wrapping around her.

His senses were running wild, as was his instincts, but when she was kissing him like this is didn't even matter anymore. As long as they were connected like this the world could stop even for just a few minutes. She pulled back for a few seconds sucking in air greedily before crushing her lips back against his in another heated make-out session, her lips parting to grant him access which he took almost instantly, letting his tongue slide into the caverns of her mouth.

Yes, this was something she definitely liked, and she wanted more. She slid onto his lap to get closer to him, her body now pressed to his and she could feel him become tense, but she wasn't going to back down. No not yet at least. For the first time she was driven by something… the feeling of oneness she got maybe, or maybe the fact that Neji was a very good kisser. Either way, she wasn't going to let him stop yet, and that's when she felt another member come to life once more. Neji pulled his lips away embarrassed, his face showing a deep shame as she panted heavily from the heated kiss they had just had.

"Damn it, one kiss and I get excited," he grumbled angrily panting heavily, his eyebrows knit together, and his nose scrunching lightly. It was the face she had seen only once on him and she wanted to make him feel better. That was for sure. She was ready. More ready then she had ever felt. Maybe it was finally time to put her own heart to the test. Neji deserved that much from her. She just pressed even closer to him, her lips locking with his again.

"I don't mind," she pulled back for a few seconds, filling her lungs with air. "It just means that this feels as good to you as it does to me."

He blinked, and a small tint of pink was visible on his cheeks.

"I would really like it if we continued," she lifted her head lightly so his eyes would direct towards her pale throat.

"Hinata I…"

"Shh," she rested her finger against his mouth, her own cheeks now very bright which was something, no matter hard she tried, she couldn't control. "Please Neji…"

His breath hitched, and she knew she was at the same point as last time when he had pushed her off, but the trick was, this time she would make sure he didn't push her off. She would do anything it took to make sure he knew she was there for good and that it was his needs that she was now trying to fulfill.

She groaned softly under her breath impatiently and she knew she was losing his attention and that he would soon muster the courage as he did before to shove her away for the _better good. _

"H-Hinata please, this is wrong," he turned his head ashamed. She was only happy he did not run from her as he had before. "You don't want this…"

"If I didn't want this then I wouldn't be here," she blushed again, turning her eyes away as well. It would have been easier if she had had any sort of backbone but in this situation she had to try her hardest. She had the determination, it was just the courage that needed work. "I didn't… I didn't think you thought this was wrong…"

"Hinata I…" Neji quickly turned his eyes back towards hers, his own lighting up immensely. "I didn't mean it like that… it just I don't know what to believe… and I… I really need to go to the bathroom right now… we can continue this conversation I promise…"

"No," she put her finger to his mouth, her eyes suddenly pleading. "Neji I have never felt more ready. I didn't think I would ever feel like this. It's like I'm all giddy with anticipation and apprehension… I just I really am ready."

She lifted her head again hopefully.

"Please, I… I really want that feeling back…" and that was the truth. Hell, she was surprised to say that all the other things she had been saying were the utter truth, and maybe that's why Neji finally submitted to her wishes unlike last time, his lips latching to her neck leaving gentle love bites against the skin. He may not have been her morning glory, and the feeling of love that ran through her body for him may not have been as strong as the feeling that she had felt when dancing with the man from the flower festival put this sure as hell came close. So close in fact that she couldn't help but whimper softly at the new sensation that ran through her. It was something she wasn't expecting completely and the hot sensation that had built up in the pit of her stomach had multiplied in heat.

"Why do you do this to me," he murmured gently against her skin, his hands running up and down her back softly, leaving tingly trails behind them. "How did you ever get this power over me?"

"Ah, Neji," she pressed even closer to him, her own breath hitching.

This of course only pushed him even further off the deep end as his hands pulled at the rim of her shirt obviously meaning he wished to pull it off of her. She was embarrassed and didn't really want him to see her body since it was well… not exactly what she thought to be the perfect female specimen next to the perfect male specimen. He was… truly gorgeous.

"N-Neji I don't want to take my shirt off," she said nervously, looking towards the wall now. She hated to admit such a thing to him especially after she finally got him in the mood but she was very uncomfortable with the way she looked.

"Hinata," his breath tingled along her neck in a lust filled sigh. "You're beautiful, with or without your shirt."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck suddenly, as the crimson that covered her cheeks was turning almost purple. He stiffened up a bit at this but slowly moulded his arms around her holding her gently, his once playful hands now calm against her back.

"Hinata, you can always go back to your room if you want," his voice was gentle, soothing. Not lust filled anymore. "You came to me. That's enough. I don't need you to go through with this no matter how much I might want it. You just take your time and I will wait."

Hinata backed up out of the crook of his neck, her face now composed and a somewhat determined look was visible across her pale features. Suddenly, before he could even comprehend what she was doing, she lifted her shirt up above her head and let it fall to the floor, her pale skin glowing dimly in the darkening room. She wasn't the perfect woman. On the contrary, she had her flaws just as everyone had, scars running down her sides from the many injuries she had received after becoming a shinobi. Her breasts were medium sized, not extremely large, and her stomach was flat for the most part but had a slight softness almost about it, a small belly visible. Even still, to Neji, there was nothing more beautiful. (A/N: I no it sounds cliché but I had a total moment XD).

His hands moved down her stomach, unbuttoning her pants now as she pulled herself closer to him so he didn't have a full view. He chuckled lightly against her skin, his hormones racing through the roof. Who knew that in just a few days he could go from kissing Tenten which he found slightly unpleasant but it was expected of him to make a family and grow old with a strong woman so Tenten seemed the good choice, to having extreme make-outs sessions with a woman that he didn't ever want to stop kissing and if this continued long enough it would turn into something extremely pleasurable.

Hinata grabbed his own shirt and started fumbling at it trying to get it off but his outfit was a lot more complicated then she gave it credit for. She was about to groan frustrated when he let her down on the bed easily and stood up pulling his shirt off easily revealing his bare muscled chest. Of course, Hinata wasn't paying attention to this as she tried to cover her stomach up with her arm, her other arm wrapping around her chest since the bra showed off a bit to much of her chest then she wanted. When she looked up Neji had already stripped down to the boxers she had seen him in before and her heart began to pound and reel as it did back in the tent when she had seen him in boxers. Of course, at that time she didn't get to have the full view but her throat was going dry at the inevitable difference between the two Hyuuga.

"Neji… I don't know why you want me…" Hinata's voice shook lightly as he pulled down her pants slowly revealing her rounded white thighs.

"You should," he chuckled crawling overtop of her so he was facing her gently, a smile across his pale cheeks. "Because you have been the one that has always been in my mind. Hell, I never expected it till now that of all these years of pushing every guy away that ever came close to you, it was more or less jealousy pushing me on. I didn't want to admit it to myself because my love would never be returned… and now."

Hinata shuddered his words seeping to her very core and sudden shame washed into her mind. Once again the feeling of using was now evident in her head. She tried to admit to herself that this was for him and that it was what he needed but once again she just felt like she was using him even more. Of course, Neji already understood everything. He knew she wasn't in love with him but the feeling that maybe, just maybe she would fall in love with him back was enough to drive him forward. He wanted her more then anything else. More then life itself. Hinata was and will remain his everything, even if the feeling never remains mutual.

"Hinata, are you ready?" he asked gently stroking her cheek gently again, the passion evident in his beautiful eyes.

She nodded, wordless. So this was it. The moment of truth. What she had been working so hard to get to. The last few seconds that ticked by as the realization kicked in that she was about to have sex. It hadn't really occurred to her until now that the thing she had been fearing the most was only inches away. Her mind was telling her it was wrong but it had to be done… and her body was telling her to keep going, the uncomfortable heat burning in the pit of her stomach edging her on. It was time.

Neji's hand snaked down her stomach gently, his fingers playing with the hem of her panties uneasily. He knew Hinata was a shy girl and this would probably scare her somewhat.

"Hinata, I promise I wont hurt you alright?" he asked and she looked at him confused for a few seconds before nodding again. She wasn't expecting him to be so slow and easy with her but she found it almost reassuring. She was letting the man who had protected her all this time take her to the next level of adulthood. She was giving him her virginity and he was obviously being extremely careful about it too.

His hand slipped under her panties cupping her gently and she shuffled uncomfortably, extremely embarrassed but she soon relaxed, a new feeling washing over her as his fingers gently massaged her clit. She had a new urge to pleasure him at this new feeling but she had no idea how. She knew from basic instinct how to do things right, like kissing him hard and pressing up close to him but they were things that she liked too. She honestly didn't know how to induce pleasure upon him the way he was doing this to her now.

Suddenly one of his fingers plunged down within her and her body shuddered, a soft moan coming to her lips. It felt so strange and she didn't really know if she liked it or not as his finger pulled out and plunged back in, another light moan erupting.

"Hinata, I'm right here," Neji murmured gently reassuringly as a second finger soon joined in with the first her body shuddering even further as the light moans were becoming somewhat louder. She bit down on her tongue, trying to keep her breathing straight but it wasn't really working and it only made things worse when a third finger was added. She found she was enjoying this feeling a lot more as she tensed her muscles bucking towards his fingers gently almost embarrassingly so, but lust had taken over now as a loud moan escaped her lips, finally hitting her climax. A sudden feeling of release now washed over her, her breathing becoming less erratic as Neji kissed her lips very softly.

Neji, of course, had never been more turned on in his life at that point in time, his body telling him that he needed to make his move now and fulfill it's needs. He of course wasn't listening and taking his time, making sure Hinata was ok.

"Neji," she choked lightly wrapping her arms around him. "Neji, I can do this."

He nodded gently pulling her panties down easily, throwing them on the ground. Hinata of course squirmed uncomfortably as he reached to unclip her bra which she let him in the end. She looked down at his boxers which were still sitting lowly on his hips, his _area_ bulged. A tint of pink was now visible across his pale cheeks and he slid the boxers down revealing a fairly large swelling manhood. In fact, it was a lot larger then she had imagined it would be, and that only seemed to scare her even more. She gulped nervously but the hot sensation in her stomach was becoming more and more hard to control. Her body was calling for him but her mind was nearly freaking out.

Neji looked at her worriedly, his hands resting on her knees now willing to spread her legs and enter. She nodded and he moved forward a bit before spreading her legs so that he womanhood was in full view, the indigo curls brightly splashed against such light skin. He placed himself at her entrance and then wrapped his arms around her gently his face now only inches away.

"Hinata… I love you…" it was like a breath against her skin, and before she could think his lips crushed against hers as he slowly entered her. If she was a little bit uncomfortable before, this then was extremely uncomfortable.

Neji could feel a small barrier and knew he had to tear it but he didn't want to hurt her. Inside, it scared him the most to think that it was him this time who had to cause her pain but he pushed forwards and the barrier tore, her nails suddenly digging into his back, lips hard and body tensed. He winced before pulling away and looking into her eyes, slight tears gently visible in her eyes but a smile graced her lips.

"It's ok Neji," she nuzzled his cheek ever so gently. "You can keep going."

He nodded lightly a pressed further in her caverns, her body tensing further, and then he slowly pulled back out unsure of how she was taking it. She just nodded again in a sign that she wanted him to keep going so he slowly entered her again, this time easier then the first and Hinata felt sudden pleasure wash over her. Her body shook and trembled, as he pulled out again just to plunge back in a bit quicker. She was finding after awhile she was beginning to enjoy the feeling, her voice filling with loud moans and groans of pleasure. His speed was getting quicker and her moans were becoming louder and louder as the pleasure became more and more extreme, the pain that once coursed through her now replaced completely with new blood pumping pleasure, her lips kissing any skin that came close enough for her to kiss, nails clawing up his back gently, unlike the first plunge where there were small cuts embedded on his back.

Suddenly everything began to peak and Hinata's blood raised even further, her panting and moaning near half screaming now.

"N-Neji, I-I'm c-coming…" she said exasperated biting down on her lower lip.

"Me too," he panted, his eyes peering into hers questioningly. "Do…do I…?"

"C-come in-inside," she blushed although it was hardly visible. "W-we d-did it Ne-Neji KUN!"

And with one more plunge Hinata hit her climax, heart beating so wildly she couldn't control it. Neji hit his only a few seconds later and just as she said, her came inside of her then collapsed beside her, panting heavily. She had been claimed by a man who loved her with all his heart. It was all she could possibly ask for.

She turned her eyes to his as he wrapped his arm around her holding her closely to him.

"Hinata, I love you," he smiled, his face lightening up at the words. He had so longed to tell her those three words that had haunted him so and now that he got to say them he never wanted to stop. He wanted to show her his heart. Something he had been hiding from the world and everyone in it. For once in his life he wanted to share his life with another and that feeling was enough to tell her the full truth. He was fully and absolutely in love with her.

She kissed his nose lightly and smiled back. "I love you too Neji." The words came easily to her, but she wasn't sure if it felt fully right saying them. She loved him so much that it felt right… but was it really meant to be? Was this the feeling she wanted to have for the rest of her life? She just shook her head and smiled even wider. Yes, this was just perfect.

(end)

Authors note: HA I tricked you all! I did put in a lemon! Well actually it really wasn't planned at all XD. I was just going to put in another make-out session but then I thought about it and I have so many of those random make-out sessions in the storyline. seemed unwanted not to mention this is a rated M so a good old lemon really spruced it up somewhat. Actually, to be honest it was always going to be Gaara who was to take her virginity in the first place but when I finished this chapter I just loved it not to mention it fit's the storyline a lot better then what I originally planned. I'm sorry to all who didn't want Neji to be the one to take her virginity but you will see the method to my madness soon enough. It just Um… sorry if you weren't expecting it but it did have to happen and no, this is not the end of Gaara. I have soooooo many plans for this story you have no idea. Its not even close to ending so don't worry! Ok that was more for me then anyone else XD. I really should stop rambling on like this…

Gaara: Ed, can I hurt you know?

Ed: Why? I didn't do anything wrong…

Neji: … well that chapter was… interesting…

Hinata blushes

Gaara: INTERESTING MY ASS!!

Ed: Calm down Gaara! You know you're my favourite! Don't worry, this story isn't over yet!

Gaara: Humph, this is just going to turn into another Nejihina isn't it?

Ed: No… well I don't even know how it's going to end yet so don't ask me. Also, if you haven't noticed, Hinata's kind of dead.

Suke-chan: Yah, jeez Ed what a spoiler. Like really, you just showed everyone the ending!

Ed: But I have plans…

Gaara: They better be good plans!!

Hinata: Please R&R…


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss me

**Unfaithful**

**Authors note:** So the first lemon was in and I really enjoyed the reviews although I do understand that I did get just a wee bit uncomfortably descriptive… sorry to the people who don't much care for that stuff. Oh and I've also realised as I've read all the chapters that I tend to repeat myself. That as well I am sorry about. My writing patterns are much the same they just vary over time because my writing skill gets better. Also I don't sit and write an entire chapter at a time XP. I'll sometimes sit and write one measly paragraph before heading out the door and on my good days I'll write like 5 pages XD.

Also sorry for no warning in the beginning of the last chapter… I kind of felt bad about that and I really hope you don't judge the story to harshly because of a lemon scene. I did say there would be lemon in this story somewhere though so hopefully you didn't mind it .

**Hinata:** 18

**Neji:** 19

**Gaara**: 18

**Sakura:** 18

**Shikamaru:**18

**Temari:**20

**Chapter 8:** Kiss me

He was too late. Of course he was too late. Maybe he should have just listened to the Shukaku and tore that bloody Hyuuga's head off right at the minute he touched his precious Hinata. That would have at least been a little bit satisfying. This… this was just anger enraging.

Still, he knew he had more then one chance to claim the indigo haired mistress as his own and no one else's. He would never ever let Neji have her. Not on his life. He found his challenge and he wasn't about to back down yet.

(pause)

"I was never connected more with Neji until that very point in time that he claimed me as his own," I bit down on my lower lips embarrassedly. "I was his, even though I wasn't fully in love with him. I gave up my freedom to fall in love to make him happy and his happiness brought me my own happiness. His pain was my pain."

"But this Gaara character," Kira spoke up gently. "Didn't you say that you fell in love with him as well?"

"I was getting to that," I grimaced lightly as the memories flew through my mind. "First let me explain a few things. Those two days after that fateful night, Neji and I had been literally inseparable."

(Start)

"Neji put me down!" Hinata chuckled loudly as he spun her around in the air easily, wind flying lightly through her hair. She loved the sensation of flying like this for it felt almost freeing like she never had to return to the ground where things would once again be hard and hate filled. Hinata of course had never seen Neji more happy as he rested her back down on her feet, the sand soft against her bare toes. The sun was slowly hitting the rim of the wall that surrounded Suna and she was sad to see it go for it meant that the two days were up and that Neji would be put to work and she wouldn't see him much in the next three months. Neji of course seemed perfectly at ease just standing there, his hands against her waist, eyes staring out as the sun slipped slowly past the giant wall.

The last two days had been surprising nice, Neji by her side for almost all of it. They walked around town and Neji pointed out familiar places that he knew of from the one time he travelled to Suna for a mission, and they played a few games of chess after dinner as well. He also started training with her too during the day which was weird since normally he trained alone, and at night she slept in his room instead of her own, collapsing out of exhaustion after such a long day. Neji of course let her sleep without a word, wrapping his arms around her softly, protectively and fell asleep beside her.

They had just finished training today as they stood now in the sand just inside of the wall in a deserted area behind some buildings where is seemed pretty content and quiet enough for them to stay and train like this. Since no one seemed to bug them Neji was a little more prone to be closer to her, his arms holding her tightly, face nearly inches away from her own, his eyes directed towards the falling sun. Suddenly, with a flicker they directed back towards her own, a smile gracing his beautiful features.

"I never thought it was possible for you to look even more beautiful," he breathed out gently and she tensed softly. He hadn't even made any kind of move towards her romantically after that night except of course put his arm around her when they slept, but this was brought on a little strangely. "But I was wrong."

He leaned her in gently against the large wall, his hands gentle against her sides. Her breath hitched at the way he moved his hands softly up her sides then slowly behind her back.

"N-Neji shouldn't we wait to we're back at the room?" she choked when she felt his lips against her neck. "Nobody even knows about this yet…"

"Let them come," love bites were now visible across her delicate flesh, bright against the paleness. "Status doesn't matter anymore. The clan doesn't matter anymore. This is just you and me." he stressed the you and me, dragging the words out softly.

She blushed but let him continue. She had her needs but so did he and this was just one small thing she could do for him, and it wasn't like she hated it or anything. She was just self-conscious. If anyone came along at that moment then she would probably explode…

"Neji! Hinata-chan! Gaara's wants all the shinobi to get there rest… huh?" Hinata turned crimson at the sound of her fellow shinobi's voice. She looked over Neji's shoulder to see Sakura standing in the alleyway leading to deserted area, her face showing shock, jade eyes wide. Neji turned as well to see the pink haired shinobi standing awe struck. "Oh… I'm sorry if I interrupted something… um… yah…" she turned to leave quickly, her own cheeks bright in embarrassment at the site she had wandered upon. She really shouldn't have been so surprised but she had thought that they both agreed to run instead of meeting the expectations of the Hyuuga clan…

Hinata wanted to go run after her and explain things but what was there to explain? It wasn't like she could make up an excuse like Neji tripped or something because there was marks all down her neck. Neji backed up a bit from her but still had his hands around her softly.

"Hinata, is it ok that she knows?" his voice was calm, stoic. The voice that she had heard so many a times.

"I-I don't know," she choked and silently rested her head against his chest, no other words spoken. If Sakura knew then everyone did including Gaara. Suddenly her cheeks burned. Not again. Why did his face keep haunting her thoughts like this? Hadn't she made her decision? She thought that maybe after the moment she connected with Neji that the thought of the red head would disappear and that the feelings she felt whenever he came close would soon be the feelings she felt towards Neji…

She squeezed her eyes shut, nose scrunching. Maybe it took a bit more time to forget. She couldn't be expected to forget after only one night with him right?

(Break)

"I'm sure that's what I saw," Sakura turned lying on her back, her nose scrunched in concentration. "Is it really possible that they are… you know… together?"

"With the circumstances they both are in I see no problem with them trying to do what the clan wishes," Shikamaru yawned resting his face against his hand, his body slouched over against his desk. "They are being told that it is what they have to do so of course they aren't just going to push the idea out of their heads right away. First instinct is denial. Second is anger. Third is anxiety and confusion. Fourth is acceptance. Right now they are confused about what they must do and they have chosen to at least see how it feels to be 'together' even for a little while. I see no problem."

"Still," she grimaced looking up at the white washed ceiling hands tucked easily behind her head, pink tresses falling off the edge of the bed. "It just doesn't seem right, not to be mean or anything. They are cousins after all…"

"I would leave this to Neji and Hinata if I were you," Shikamaru warned his voice now slightly serious. "I know you have a tendency to be irrational. Neji is a full fledged Jonin and I know he would be able to keep a level head about this."

"But Neji is lifeless!" she sat up quickly. "Put in a situation like that I don't think that he will know what is best for Hinata's sake!"

"And what is best for Hinata sake?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow curiously. "If you haven't noticed it's not what best for her or for Neji. It's what's best for their clan. Don't take this to heart Sakura. There is nothing we can do."

"You're… right…" she stood up and walked to the door silently. "I'm sorry… I just don't understand why this is bothering me so much."

She then opened the door and walked out without another word.

When she got to her room she closed the door easily and collapsed onto her already made bed mind boggled. She could see the scene run through her head easily. She had been searching for them for over an hour and when she finally felt Neji's chakra which was slowly calming which meant he must have finished his daily training. She didn't sense Hinata's chakra till she was much closer but even still she had never expected things to be like that…

The one thing though that bugged her above all was the look in Neji's eyes. Hinata's were surprised and shameful which was to be expected from the Hyuuga heiress but Neji's eyes were bright with insatiable lust. Of course she dared not say this to Shikamaru. That look… it couldn't have been from just experimenting… maybe Hinata's but not Neji's.

(Break)

Hinata stirred lightly waking from a night of heavy sleep, her eyelids drooping slightly as she peaked them open to see Neji's arm wrapped around her easily, her face pressed lightly against his naked chest. She blinked in realization and remembrance of the night prior and the blood rose to her cheeks as she pulled the sheet around her. It was there second time last night which was a lot different then the first time. Neji had of course been as slow as he was the first time with her, making sure she was alright and that he wasn't doing anything wrong, but the pain she was anticipating never came. In fact she enjoyed it a lot more this time around. Still, she was just as surprised and shocked as the first morning she had woken up in his arms. Shocked and embarrassed really, he cheeks bright and eyes wide as she pulled the sheet to cover her body which of course woke Neji up.

It was still slightly dark out and she knew his mental alarm clock would wake him now since for he would be informed of his duties. Another thing she wasn't looking forward to. If days were going to be empty and pointless in a place where flowers would wither and die the minute you left them out in that sun then she would rather be working on missions. Maybe she should go speak with the Kazekage… Gaara… about getting a position as a shinobi for the sand just in case things didn't work out… of course they would work out with her and Neji. It had to. Suddenly she felt Neji's arm tense softly signalizing that he had awoken. She blinked lightly and looked up to see Neji's silver orbs staring down into hers ever so softly. Her heart started to reel again. It seemed he was becoming more comfortable with showing her the emotion in his eyes especially love which never seemed to leave them when it was just her and him. Then again there was always something new in his eyes too, like right now it was happiness.

"Hinata, you're awake," he murmured gently kissing her forehead. "I wasn't expecting you to be up already."

"I guess my own internal alarm clock set itself so I could say bye before you go on your duty," she chuckled lightly, her lips gentle against his collarbone. Last night, after training, lust had been the thing in his eyes and she obliged willingly. He needed her and so she was there. She would always be there for him no matter what. She was his and his alone and that was how things were supposed to stay.

Neji stood up gently the only light in the room emanating from the dimly lit sky. It would be an hour till sunrise but the sky was no longer blanket dark and speckled in never ending stars. She rested her head back against the pillow closing her eyes again making it look as if she were only merely trying to go back to sleep but in reality she just didn't wish to see him naked. It wasn't like she hated seeing his physique and all it's just seeing it made her feel so small and insignificant. There was one thing she did notice that ran through her mind throughout the last two days and if was always the question 'why me'. of course Neji had answered that question already and truthfully but the thought that he chose her still seemed too perfect in a way. Why was she so lucky to get a knight in shining armour when she wasn't the blond-haired blue-eyed princess that he so rightfully deserved?

Sometimes is was a bit to much to take, like at this moment, her eyes shut tight.

Neji of course changed quickly and he was done in a matter of 5 minutes. She was signalled that he finished when she felt his lips against her cheek very softly.

"Daisuki, Hinata-chan," he murmured before pulling back.

She opened her eyes surprised just to see him staring down at her lovingly. She smiled lightly a blush emanating on her cheeks.

"Watashi mo daisuki desu," she pulled the sheets up more trying to cover her embarrassment, which of course wasn't hard since it was still dark in the room. Neji kissed her softly and departed.

"Sayonara Hinata," he waved with a kind smile leaving the room.

"Sayonara… Neji-kun," she then closed her eyes again and tried to let sleep wash over her once more but none was to be found.

(Break)

After lying in her bed for almost an hour she decided to get up. It was pointless just lying there and she knew if she didn't make a move at some point in time she would find herself lying there for hours in the same useless trance. Silently she grabbed a towel from on top of her desk and wrapped it around her and then took out a fresh pair of clothing out of her drawers and walked down to the washroom at the end of the hall. All her fellow shinobi weren't here so the washroom would be free unlike the other two days were the washroom was being used almost constantly. Also she noticed only the four of them were ever in this hall. She rested her towel and fresh pair of clothing against the sink and turned the water on letting the hot liquid cascade over her hand signalling that it was hot enough. She then stepped in, the water soothing out all the kinks in her body.

Finally after over a half an hour she decided to get out and dried her hair and body easily. Looking in the mirror she saw a new Hinata. Not the Hinata she had always known. It was the Hinata that did not have the innocence she had once had and was now an adult. Even still, when she looked into her eyes, she knew she wanted to be innocent still. She didn't want to be an adult…

She quickly adverted her eyes trying not to concentrate on it too long for fear that it would end up in bringing her even more misery. She grimaced as she pulled on her fresh clothes then brushed through her hair quickly.

Finally after exiting the shower she looked at the time and blinked. It was 9:00. She had never been this late before, always up by 6 and out the door by 7. 9 though was a whole different matter. She had never felt so utterly… useless.

Suddenly, as she was about to open her door to walk into her room, a messenger shinobi burst into the hall, his face blank and deeply tanned, equipped in the Suna's tradition shinobi gear.

"Miss Hyuuga," the man stated formally. "The Kazekage-sama wishes to speak with you now if you would please make your way to his office."

She was a little surprised at this as the blood returned to her pale cheeks but she quickly bowed her head to the messenger.

"Please lead me to his office if you could," she asked politely, her sense of direction terrible. He nodded a little surprised at the curtness about her and quickly started walking back towards where he had come. She followed behind almost instinctively tossing the towel in her room before shutting the door easily. Her hair was still wet and hanging limply down her back in long tresses but she wasn't worried about that now. On the contrary. She was only worried that she was about to come face to face with Gaara once more except this time he was not the Gaara she had seen sitting in the Anbu outfit or the black morning glory from her wild dreams. No, this was the Kazekage Gaara. The Gaara who to him she was only another shinobi.

Her heart pounded wildly within her chest, mind reeling over the possible reasons why he had called her down so abruptly knowing it had to be something big if he had to tell it to her in person. It wasn't like a kage to just randomly call someone to their office just to tell them that their fellow shinobi would be back in a matter of a couple hours or something of the sort. This had to be something a little larger then that.

Suddenly they were standing in front of an overly large door obviously leading into the Kazekage's main office. She smoothed her hair out through her fingers suddenly feeling self-conscious once again. Although she knew this would be the Kazekage Gaara that she was about to see she still knew that that 'other' Gaara was still buried within him and that scared her more then death.

"Come in," the deep almost demoniac voice boomed and the messenger opened the door without a second thought stepping inside to bow in front of his Kazekage.

"I brought the Hyuuga girl," the messengers voice became even more hard and tense at the sight of the Kazekage. That's when she realized the true harshness about it all. Gaara has once been a blood-lusting monster and they all, deep down inside, still feared him somewhat. She suddenly felt bad for the fiery-haired male sitting at the desk in the back on the office.

"You are dismissed," suddenly her eyes looked directly at the red-head who waved his hand gracefully towards the messenger. The shinobi left but Hinata suddenly felt like a deer in headlights. She had expected things would be… weird but this was a little overboard. He had a pair of glasses sitting lowly on his nose, his eyes scanning the paper in front of him easily, his Kazekage robes fitting loosely around him obviously pretty hot underneath since it was the desert. His aquamarine eyes flicked over the paper easily as if he was taking in every possible aspect of what he was reading for future reference when needed. His hair was a mess atop his head, shaggy and un-kept, and his skin was paler in the candle lighting of the room. He seemed very tense and disconcerting for his stature enough to make her feel informally dressed and wishing she could have at least had the chance to dry her hair.

It was different back in Konoha where it was Tsunade who ran things and she was never very kept herself let alone making everyone else feel like they weren't.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Hinata whispered lightly bowing her head to him.

"Miss Hyuuga, I believe you know why I called you here this morning and I correct?" Gaara asked lightly flicking his eyes up to meet hers easily but they weren't the eyes she had remembered. They were hard as concrete and cold as ice. He removed his glasses putting them back in their place at then end of the desk.

"I am sorry but I do not know why," she said embarrassedly bowing even lower till she was looking directly at her feet. If she was a little bit embarrassed before then she was fully and utterly embarrassed now.

She heard the his chair shift against the ground and the gentle footsteps walking towards her. Her urge to look up was great but she dared not in fear that he would be looking down at her angrily or worse, disappointedly. Anything was better then to disappoint someone.

Suddenly she felt her chin being cupped in his palm her face being raised so she had nowhere else to look but his eyes which were not like iced concrete any longer but scorching hot and melting into her.

"There is no reason to be afraid of me Miss Hyuuga," he whispered gently. "I'm not going to bite."

She blushed even brighter as she pulled away from his hand a little to sharply. It was a little reassuring knowing she was still talking to the Gaara that had once annoyed her to the point where she was seriously considering beating him up.

"To be frank I only called you down to discuss matters on you and your cousin becoming shinobi to the sand village but I've had word that you and Neji have become closer," he sat back down folding his hands together gently. "I just want to see if the rumours are true myself before I go on assuming something that I do not know all the details about."

"Rumours?" Hinata's cheeks reddened even more, her whole body suddenly breaking out in sweat. Did it really travel that fast? It wasn't like she had been seen doing much… other then Neji passionately kissing her against the wall… damn.

"Don't worry, the rumours have been cut off before they could spread any further, of course if that is what you wish. I have already spoken to your cousin this morning to confer with him and he said they he was more then willing to leave here in three months when the time comes. I just want to know personally from you if you think that you are going to follow up with what the Hyuuga elders are asking of you."

Hinata felt suddenly cornered. She had contemplated this somewhat but she wasn't expecting that Neji would be so forward about it. If anything at least he could have said that he would think about it a little more and confer with her on it… but he had just gone right ahead and said he would be willing to marry her when they had only been really a 'couple' for no more then a week. How deep did she get herself into this?

"I don't really know how to answer that question to be honest," she said a little sharply, the words rolling quickly off her tongue. "I believe this is something I should probably speak with Neji about before I come up with any decisions."

"Very wise," he said suddenly returning back to his own world once more. "Very wise indeed. An answer on gunpoint like that would make you a great asset I would believe."

"Hmm?" she murmured confused tilting her head to the side.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I would like to offer you a position as a secretary to me for the next three months," Gaara smirked lightly. "It is your job if you wish to take it and you wont have to feel bad if you wish to leave Suna in three months but then at least you will be making some kind of an income while you're here and you wont have to be bored doing nothing as well as the fact that you will have a settled job if you do wish to stay here after all. The choice is yours."

Hinata blinked utterly surprised. She hadn't been expecting that at all and suddenly she realised that Gaara had only been testing her. She was speechless but managed to pull off a muffled 'yes'.

"Then be back here at noon so we can discuss your training, and don't eat before then," he put his glasses back on and started reading his papers once more.

Hinata looked at him surprised and confused once more before leaving finally dazed.

(end chapter)

Authors note: So yah. I was thinking that I wouldn't have those little 'Kira Hinata' moments that often until I get to the really important parts… which I must not discuss yet since that would be spoiling some of the future content XD.

Gaara: I swear, the next chapter better be my turn with Hinata or I'm going to tear some heads off.

Ed: I think about it. It's all about the storyline and it doesn't necessarily go back chapters so don't hurt me alright?

Hinata blushes.

Neji: I will fight you till the ends for her Sabaku!

Gaara: like you could even come close to winning Hyuuga.

Kiba: Sooo boring. Get to some good stuff would yah?

Tenten: he does have a point. This is terribly boring.

Hinata: I liked it Ed-kun…"

Ed: See! Someone likes it other then me… hopefully there will be more but that's one so far!!

Suke-chan: peace out and R&R!

Ed: what the hell are you doing here Al?

Suke-chan: Nothing…


End file.
